Don't be a baby
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The total drama charcters must act like babies and dress up like babies and the characters are OOC
1. Information

Total Drama Don't be a baby

In this fanfic for up to two months the campers and they have to be dressed like babies and act like babies. That's the whole kit and caboodle…from being fed in high chairs…to having naptime…and more and being forced to wear only nothing but diapers but they can keep their tops on…for now anyway…It will have Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, Heather, Owen, Izzy, and more. It is based on soxfan89 on check it out it can make you laugh but if you review it do not complain that Alejandro is not there…but do request for more episodes and more stuff and request for cameo's by friends of the contestants and or celebrities.

Anyway you are going to love it! Peace out for now.


	2. Episode 1 part 1

"The return of total drama folks, please welcome back...Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Eva, Blaineley, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, Heather, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, DJ, Brick, and Finally…Katie and Sadie." Chris said as the contestants arrived via a school bus.

"Welcome back campers now before we begin this is the building that you will be staying at…" Chris said as he walked the campers into the room that they will be staying at which is a daycare center…that Chris McLean's Sister Natalya is in charge of it. It's called Muskoka Daycare center and preschool.

"What is this?" Gwen asked the host.

"This is my sisters Daycare and preschool that she owns she is also the principal and they are fortunately not here right now they are at their other facility across town." Chris said as he began touring the facility.

"This is the main room where you will have playtime feeding time and naptime…" Chris said as he showed the campers the main room.

"This is the playground like you normally saw when you were in preschool and elementary school but life sized so you guys can have actual fun outside and you can do you normal activities inside and outside as well." Chris explained during the rest of the tour.

"Ohh" The campers said in unison.

"Okay campers I am officially putting you in diapers but you girls get to keep your tops on while the guys have to wear bonnets on their heads with the exception of Tyler and Geoff who would wear their traditional headgear." Chris explained again.

"When?" Cameron asked him.

"Just a few minutes" Chris said to the black nerd.

"Why?" Justin asked him.

"Good question Justin the answer is all of you will be dressed up as babies for 2 months this is going to be awesome." Chris said answering his question.

"Anyway the guys get to keep their shirts on." Chris said to the relived sigh of the guys.

"Anyway it is time for the diapering process" Chris said as the contestant's pants and underwear were removed and replaced with their diapers.

"I look actually stylish." Lindsay said as she commented on her diaper.

"Dang…I look pretty good." Mike said as he also commented.

"HEY Homies I look like a baby in this diaper eh?" Ezekiel commented as well.

"Wow this is awesome…the first time I have been in a diaper since I was eleven." Cameron said as he commented on his diaper.

"I like being in diapers again" DJ said happily.

"Being a baby sucks but whatever at least Noah is blushing at me." Eva said.

"Well I am embarrassed but I look a little bit cute." Jo said also.

"I feel a little awkward." Noah commented on his diaper.

"Lighten up Noah," Cody said to Noah.

"I am a sexy baby." Justin said to Heather.

"My little Baby." Heather said to her lover.

"I am the best baby out of the campers." Bridgette commented on her diaper.

"I look stupid in this thing." Geoff commented.

"No you don't Geoff…you actually turn me on." Bridgette said to her lover.

"HEY y'all do I Look fabulous in this thang right?" Leshawna asked Harold.

"You can say that again." Harold asked her girlfriend.

"We are babies…Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katie and Sadie said to each other.

"Dang this is what is like to be a baby." Sierra said to Chris.

"It's all good with my babe here." Tyler said.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhh!" Izzy acted like a baby all ready.

"Angry baby! Where's my bottle?" Owen asked Chris.

"It's a good time for me to suck my thumb. Huh Chris?" Blaineley asked Chris.

"Go ahead my baby." Chris said to the blainerific chick known as Blaineley.

"I forgot my blankie." Beth said.

"I have it…remember?" Chris asked her.

"Ohh, yeah!" Beth said.

"Well campers welcome to your first day of being babies. Enjoy the ride." Chris said as they went to commercial.

Well that's part 1 for you guys, Enjoy part 2 coming up next.


	3. Episode 1 part 2

Don't be a baby episode 1 part 2

"Welcome back!" Now that the campers are in their diapers and what not we are going to give the campers their own baby products check it out." Chris said as the camera shifts to Duncan and Courtney.

"Honestly I believe that you look hot in that diaper." Duncan said to Courtney.

"Thanks anyway when is Chris going to give us our bottles and pacifier's?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"Now everyone come to the center of the carpet so I will give you your things." Chris said after he called all of the names.

"Its playtime babies" Chris announced

"Yes! Playtime" Duncan said

"The teddy bears mine!" Geoff said.

"Dibs on the dump truck" Cameron says.

"Raggedy Ann" Heather said.

"Raggedy Andy" Justin Said.

"Yellow School bus" Blaineley said next.

"Panda Bear!" Noah says as he hugged the bear.

"Polar Bear" Cody said.

"Fire Truck" Sierra said

"Sock Puppet" Harold said

"I'll have the ball." Tyler said.

"Tractor" Mike said.

"Blockies" Trent said.

"My Ducky." Zoey said as she hugged the duck.

"Lincoln Logs" Ezekiel said.

"Stuffed Puppy" Beth said.

"Cop Car" Bridgette said.

"Hey Zoey…that duck is mine." Heather said to Zoey.

"No mine." Zoey said back at her.

"Mine!" Heather yelled back as she yanked on it.

"Mine!" Zoey yelled back.

"Mine!" Heather yelled back at Zoey.

"Mine!" Zoey yelled back at Heather.

"Mine!" Heather yelled back at Zoey.

Duck's head is ripped off.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoey cried as Chris walked over to see what happened.

"Heather You did this?" Chris asked her with Heather laughing at Zoey.

"Bad baby…Sit in time out for 5 minutes this is your first offense." Chris said as he put Heather in for time out.

"I'm bored." Jo said to her best friend Eva.

"Same here…want to read a few books?" Eva asked her best friend Jo.

"Sure." Jo said as they crawled over to the book shelf.

"I need to freaking rest." Harold said to his girlfriend Leshawna.

"Uh Oh!" DJ said with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Duncan asked DJ.

"According to my calculations DJ had an accident." Cody said to Duncan.

(DJ Wets his diaper)

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhh!" DJ Cried as Chris arrived to see what happened.

"Well someone is all wet, come on DJ Let's change your diaper!" Chris said to him.

"Goo goo gaa gaa" DJ said as his diaper was being changed by Chris McLean.

"DJ, Hold Still!" Chris said to him.

DJ pees on him and he giggles.

"DJ, please stay still." Chris said to him as he took off his soiled diaper and puts a new one on.

"There good as new." Chris said when he finished the job.

"How'd you do that?" DJ asked him.

"Learned from a friend of mine from high school during life science." Chris explained to DJ.

"Cool and thanks…" DJ said to him as he thanked him.

"No problem…" Chris said to him.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" Geoff cried.

"Someone's a little bit cranky…time for your nap Geoff." Chris said to him as he gave him his blanket.

"Give me my blankie" Duncan said to Mike.

"No!" Mike yelled back at Duncan.

Duncan hits him.

"Duncan!" Chris yelled as he saw what happened.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhh!" Mike cried.

"Duncan bad baby! Sit in the corner for 5 minutes for time out.

Duncan bites his finger.

"OW!" Chris yelled out in pain.

Duncan laughs at he sits in the corner for 5 minutes.

"Heather you can come out now." Chris said as Heather's time out ended.

"Oh no" Owen said with fear.

"What in the name happened?" Izzy asked him.

"According to my calculations Owen is gonna crap in his diaper." Cody explained to Izzy.

Owen poops his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhh!" Owen cried.

"Whoa somebody took a dump! Come on Owen Let's Change your diaper." Chris said as he laid Owen down to the floor.

"Owen Stay still" Chris said as he took off his diaper and wiped his area and powdered his butt and put a new diaper on.

"There you go buddy good as new." Chris said as Owen got back up and followed Izzy.

"Heather you are really cute as a baby." Justin said to Heather.

"Awww thanks Justin." Heather said to him as they kissed each other.

"Binkie! I want my Binkie! NOW!" Gwen and Bridgette said to Chris.

"Okay here you go girls." Chris said as he gave them their pacifiers.

"Okay that wraps up your first day of being babies. Until next time, see you soon." Chris said to end the first episode.


	4. Episode 2

Don't be a baby episode 2

"Last time on our show, Our campers from total drama arrived at this daycare center and they've turned into babies and they are forced to be dressed and to act like babies today it is naptime and feeding time and they babies are forced to sleep but who knows what will happen and they are forced to have applesauce and baby food and only juice no exceptions…today on Don't be a baby check it out." Chris said as the camera focused on him.

"Okay babies come around to the center I have a vital announcement…when I changed you guys I realized that one person is not enough now today I have 2 new volunteers to help me throughout the season say hello to Benny and Mac Forman." Chris McLean said as Benny and Mac arrived by their motorcycles and entered the building.

"Hi Benny and Mac" The babies said in unison.

"Hey guys, anyway thanks for hiring us last night Chris…we know what to do…while you are working on a person in distress and we will do the same thing for other people who are in distress.

"Cool anyway its naptime!" Chris said to the campers/babies.

"Yay Geoffy and I are going to nap next to each other." Bridgette said as she slept next to Geoff.

Everyone is asleep and lights are off.

20 minutes later. Cameron wakes up gets a cup of water and places Izzy's finger in it.

In result of that Izzy pees in her diaper.

Cameron snickers quietly as he falls back to sleep.

Justin wakes up and does the same thing to Harold and then walks back to his spot with his lover Heather.

40 minutes later and Chris arrives.

"Okay babies it's time to wake up from your nap time." Chris said as the campers wake up from their slumber.

"Some people are wet…" Chris said as he noticed some people had accidents.

"Raise your hands if you had an accident." Chris also said as Izzy, and Harold raised their hands."

"Alright Benny you change Harold and Mac you change Izzy." Chris told the interns

"Izzy and Harold let's move it so Benny and Mac can change you guys" Chris said to the 2 red headed babies.

"Harold! Stay still." Benny said to Harold.

"Izzy you crazy chick you need to stay still." Mac said to Izzy.

"Okay dude all done." Benny said to him.

"Okay dudette you're done." Mac said to her.

"Okay Benny and Mac you guys are dismissed for the day go home." Chris told them Benny and Mac to go home.

After they left for the day,

"Okay babies it is feeding time and that means that you get to sit in your high chairs today." Chris McLean said to them.

"Cool eh?" Ezekiel said to Chris.

"The rules for feeding are this…you can only have baby food and or baby bottles full of milk no exceptions." Chris McLean explained the rules of feeding time.

"Let me guess Chef's providing the food?" Gwen asked him.

"No somebody that Geoff knows best…Geoff's mother here to bring the baby food." Chris Mclean as Geoff was just shocked.

"NO! Why my mom?" Geoff asked Chris.

"Because I wanted felt like it…hello Anna." Chris said as he said hello to Anne who is Geoff's mom.

"Hello Geoff Chris explained about this thing and me and your family is not mad at you."

"Cool." Geoff said to his mom.

"Anyway it's time to eat." Chris said.

"I'm not eating." Sierra said.

"Sierra you are eating." Cody said to Sierra.

"I must be eating." Cameron said.

"Sugar baby…I am craving for some food soon." Leshawna said to Harold.

"Cool." Harold said back at his lover with a bootylicious ass like beyonce from destiny's child.

"Okay the food's ready." Chris said as he held a list of thing's that the campers have to eat.

Duncan has applesauce

Courtney has mashed Carrots

Heather and Justin have their baby bottles full of milk so does Mike and Zoey and Katie and Sadie.

Geoff and Bridgette have mashed peas.

Gwen and Trent have mashed Bananas.

Lindsay and Tyler have squash and everyone else has mashed peas.

Geoff's mom made the entire food she worked her butt off.

"Mashed peas…yummy" Owen said to his peers.

"There is no way I am having mashed Bananas." Gwen said to Trent.

"Here comes the plane Goth girl." Chris said with a spoon full of mashed bananas.

"No way man there is no way that I" Gwen said when she is cut off by the spoon full of mashed bananas in her mouth.

"Hey these things are pretty good." Gwen said as she was satisfied about the mashed bananas.

"This is ridiculous I am not eating." Duncan said as he took off his diaper.

"Um Duncan you took your diaper off." Geoff said to Duncan but he couldn't care less.

"I am not listening." Duncan said to the Party boy.

"Duncan you took your diaper off. Let me put it back on and stop fooling around Duncan." Chris said as he put his diaper back on.

"There you go." Chris said as Duncan sat back at his high chair.

"Mashed peas no way I am eating that." Geoff said as Chris had a spoon full of mashed peas.

"Here comes the plane." Chris said as he put the spoon in his mouth.

"Hey that stuff is pretty good." Geoff said.

After several minutes of eating and campers were groaning because their stomachs were full.

"Well my babies how were the food?" Chris asked them.

"Good." The campers said in unison.

Blaineley hides in a corner and poops in her diaper.

"What Happened?" Owen asked.

"Blaineley took a crap." Courtney said to Owen.

"I can smell it from here" Trent said to Courtney.

"Okay Blaineley let's change you." Chris said as he took off Blaineley's soiled diaper and wipes her butt.

"Blaineley hold still." He said as she pees on him and giggles.

"Blaineley stay still." He said as powders her but and puts a new one on.

"All done by Blainerific baby." Chris said as he finished changing her diaper.

"Chris during naptime the reason why I pissed in my diaper was because of Cameron he put my finger inside of a cup of cold water and that's how I pissed in my diaper." Izzy said to him.

"The same thing happened to me and Justin did it." Harold said to Chris.

"Cameron and Justin go to time out for 5 minutes." Chris said as they walked to time out.

5 minutes later,

"You can come out now." Chris said as he let the 2 naughty boys out.

"Oh I'm Gonna puke!" Owen said as he puked over the floor.

"EW!" Everyone else said as they were grossed out.

"OWEN! Bad baby bad! You go to time out until this entire floor is cleaned up Adam! Get in here now." Chris said as Adam showed up in a janitor's outfit.

"Here sir" Adam said to him.

"Please clean this up" Chris said to Adam.

"Alright" Adam said back at him.

"Everybody into the hallway until this room is cleaned up please?" Chris asked the rest of the babies except for Owen to leave the room.

"Alright that ends the second day as babies stay tuned for day 3 where we play outside." Chris said as episode 2 ends.

Anyway if you are curious who Adam the Janitor is…Adam is known to WWE fans as Edge.

Anyway be excited for episode 3.


	5. Episode 3

"Last time on don't be a baby…The campers experienced naptime and feeding time for the first time ever and it was wonderful except when Owen puked all over the floor. Anyway today for the first time this season we play outside at the playground and more playtime after words on this episode of don't be a baby." Chris announced as the camera shifted to the main room.

"Okay babies listen up announcement…today for the first time this season we are going to play outside on the life size playground." Chris announced.

The babies cheer.

"Yes! Outside time…" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Everyone it's time to go outside!" Chris said as they lined up and held hands.

"Whoa!" The babies said in unison at awe.

"I know right?" Chris asked them.

"Chris when are we going to play already?" Ezekiel asked Chris McLean.

"You can go now…play safe and be careful." Chris said to the babies.

The camera shifts to the sandbox.

"Heather? Do I look sexy?" Justin asked her.

"Yes…you do." Heather responded answering his question.

After that the camera shifts to the monkey bars where Izzy is showing Ezekiel Owen Noah and Eva with Jo a couple of badass tricks.

"Okay guys you want to see Izzy do a couple of cool tricks?" Izzy asked her peers.

They nodded up and down.

"Cool." Izzy said as she climbed up the monkey bars.

"Okay so you have to sit down on the bars and put your hands on the bars and put the back of your knees on the bars and let them drop." Izzy said as she was hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"Cool eh?" Ezekiel said to Izzy.

"Thanks Ezekiel anyway you put your hands on the bars and let go of your legs and flip them back down to the ground." She continued as she flipped to the ground.

They applauded in respect.

"Thanks anyway now I feel like challenging somebody to a monkey bar race anyway…who wants to race me?" Izzy asked her friends.

"I want to race you." Ezekiel said to Izzy.

"Alrighty I got a challenger…you ready Zeke?" Izzy asked the home school boy.

"Yep" Ezekiel said to the crazy girl.

"Ready set…go!" Owen said as the race began and Izzy got a good head start and after a while Ezekiel took the lead and he's about to win.

Eva strikes Ezekiel in the face making him fall off the monkey bars.

"OW! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ezekiel cried as Chris saw what happened and ran down to the monkey bars.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Chris asked them.

"We were playing on the monkey bars and I fell down to the ground." Ezekiel said to Chris.

"Who hit you?" Chris asked him.

"Eva!" Ezekiel said to Chris.

"EVA! Bad baby bad! Time out for you and don't come out until I say so!" Chris said to Eva who walked inside angrily.

"Come on Ezekiel Let's make you all better." Chris said as he walked Ezekiel to the table where Chris was sitting with Band aids and more stuff.

"Now Zeke it's just a bruise let me put some ice on it for a little bit." Chris said as he got a brown paper towel and a bag full of ice cubes and puts it on Zeke.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zeke cried.

"I'm sorry I did not know that it would hurt so badly." Chris said to Zeke.

"It's only because I had autism until I was 16." Zeke explained to Chris.

"What? You had autism before you debuted in Total Drama Island?" Chris asked him.

"Correct 2 days before I debuted me and my dad went to a psychiatrist and she diagnosed me that I was normal and no longer had autism" Ezekiel explained to Chris what had happened.

"Wow but, why would you make those sexist comments towards the girls?" Chris asked him.

"Because I was egged on to it by a couple of my cousins" Ezekiel explained once more to Chris.

"Oh my god…I mean I am so sorry I didn't know that…anyway let me give you a band-aid and you can go back and play." Chris said to him as he gave him a band-aid to cover his boo boo's and Chris kissed on the band-aid.

"All better?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah…and thank you for knowing and finally understanding me." Ezekiel said as he ran to the slides where Bridgette and Geoff were.

"You're welcome." Chris said to him as he sat back down on the table.

Meanwhile back on the swing set Heather Was pushing Justin while Zoey was pushing Mike.

"Hey Heather?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Yeah?" Heather responded back.

"I'm sorry for getting you in time out earlier in the week." Zoey said back at Heather.

"That's okay and I'm sorry that I ripped up that ducky you had." Heather said to Zoey.

"That's fine…anyway what do you think of Justin?" Zoey asked her.

"Wow he is the finest thing I have ever seen…even better than Alejandro." Heather said to Zoey.

"Who's Alejandro?" Zoey asked her.

"My ex lover who treated me like crap…I dumped the bastard right on the spot." Heather explained to Zoey.

"Oh, wow." Zoey said to Heather.

"Well, what do you think of Mike?" Heather asked her.

"He is the cutest guy I have ever met at first I thought he was bizarre but now that I know more about him…god he is so cute when he has a shirt off god it turns me on." Zoey said to Heather.

"Anyway when is recess gonna be over with soon I am ready for some playtime today." Heather said to Zoey.

"Same here" Zoey said to Heather.

"Okay babies it's time to come inside I have an important announcement for all of you." Chris said as everyone went inside.

"Ezekiel told me something that we should all of us know." Chris told them.

"What is it McLean?" Duncan asked him.

"Ezekiel told me that the reason why he was home schooled all of his life…he had autism before he debuted for total drama." He said as some campers were surprised and some were gasping.

"Yep…I had autism and I made sexist comments because I was egged on to." Ezekiel explained to them.

"Wow" All of them said in unison.

"Okay its playtime again." Chris said to them.

"Yay Playtime!" Lindsay said.

"Sock puppet dudes" Geoff said.

"Blockies" Zoey and Mike said.

"Lincoln Logs" Zeke said.

After everyone else said their toys names they began playing.

"Hey Courtney…That stuffed tiger is mine man give it back." Bridgette said to Courtney.

"No way dude…its mine." Courtney said back at the surfer girl and they start yanking on it.

"No its MINE!" Bridgette said.

"MINE!" Courtney yelled.

"MINE!" Bridgette yelled.

"MINE!" Courtney yelled.

"MINE!" Bridgette yelled.

"MINE!" Courtney Yelled.

The tiger's body is ripped off.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried as Chris saw what happened.

"Who did this?" Chris asked the two girls.

"Courtney." Bridgette pointed at her.

"Courtney! BAD BABY! BAD! time out for 5 minutes for you" Chris said as he put the CIT in there for 5 minutes.

"Thanks a lot." Bridgette said to Chris.

"You're welcome." Chris said to the surfer girl.

"Uh Oh!" Cameron said as he had a scared look on his face.

Cameron wets his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cameron cries as Benny walks up and checks on Cameron.

"What happened?" Benny asked Zoey.

"Cameron had an accident." Zoey said to Benny.

"Okay bubble boy let's go get you changed." Benny said as he puts Cameron on the floor to change him.

"Goo goo." Cameron says to Benny.

"Cameron hold still." Benny said as Cameron pees on him and giggles.

"Cameron stay still." Benny said as he throws the soiled Diaper away in the trash and puts a new one on.

"There you go, Good as new." Benny said as Cameron got up and ran back to Zoey and Mike.

"Geoff give me my dump truck back." Duncan demanded.

"No." Geoff said to him.

Duncan hits Geoff in the face.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Geoff cried as Chris cam to see what happened.

"Duncan did you hit him?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah!" Duncan said as he was giggling.

"BAD BABY! BAD! Time out for you for 10 minutes" Chris said as Duncan was sent to be in time out for 10 minutes.

"Uh Oh!" Tyler said.

Tyler poops his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyler cried as Chris checked on what happened.

"Well looks like someone crawled up there and died." Chris said as he puts Tyler on the floor to change him.

"Good GOD! That's nasty!" Chris said as he wiped him and threw his old diaper away and powered his butt and puts a new one on.

"All done" Chris said as Tyler went back to be his lover Lindsay.

"Well Bridgette I guessed we both got served by Duncan and Courtney today." Geoff said to his lover Bridgette.

"You know we did and we got to retaliate tomorrow." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Oh No!" Ezekiel said with a look like he was about to get murdered.

Ezekiel pees and poops in his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ezekiel cries at Chris ran up to check up on the ex home school kid.

"Looks like somebody had an accident let's check out the damage." Chris said as he puts Zeke down to the floor for changing.

"Whoa! Sweet mother what did you eat?" Chris asked him.

"Too many taco bell and drank too much water." Ezekiel said to Chris.

"Goo goo gaa eh?" Ezekiel continued to say as Chris got rid of his god awful nasty diaper and wiped his butt and his private areas and puts a fresh brand new diaper on him.

"There you go Ezekiel good and clean as new." Chris said as Zeke went back to Jo.

"Okay babies that ends day 3 of being babies and see you soon on don't be a baby." Chris said to end the episode.

Wow I revealed a lot of Ezekiel did I? Anyway read and comment on your opinion on what you think of this episode by for now.

.


	6. Episode 4

Don't be a baby episode 4

"Last time on don't be a baby…We found out a little personal thing about Ezekiel and we played outside where we revealed Heather's opinion about Justin and Zoey's opinion about Mike…and today we play a game called Hide and Seek today on don't…be…a…baby" Chris announced as the camera shifted to the center of the room where everyone talking to each other.

"Okay Bridgette, here's the plan during feeding time I place a laxative inside of Duncan's shirt pocket…and you put a laxative inside of Courtney's mouth while I distract Duncan…alright?" Geoff said to him.

"Wow that is so smart of you." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"That's sweet." Geoff said as he kissed her.

"Okay babies announcement we are going to play a fun game called Hide and Seek and I have sent a few friends to help me find you guys until we find a winner…to help me here is a good friend of mine…Robert." Chris said as Robert came in.

To wrestling fans he is Rob Van Dam but his identity is kept a secret as he wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys…you can call me Rob." Robert/RVD said to the campers.

"Hi Rob" The campers said to him.

"And to help me and Rob out is Bret." Chris said as Bret known as Bret "The Hitman" Hart arrived.

"Hey guys let's do this thing." Bret said to the campers.

"You ready and I'll count to 10 ready…and…Go!" Chris said as the campers ran off hiding.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…ready or not here we come." Rob, Bret and Chris counted and said as the campers were all over the place.

"Okay you Bret look near the playground and Rob and I will search the main room and…go!" Chris said as they went in separate directions.

Bret checked the closet and saw bodies in there.

"Come out…come out where ever you are?" Bret said as he founded Trent and Tyler.

"You found us." Trent and Tyler said as they made their way back to the center.

Rob checked under the covers and founded Lindsay and Blaineley.

"Girls…I found you come on out." Rob said to the chicks.

"You found me and Mildred!" Lindsay said to Rob.

"It's Blaineley!" She yelled to the dumb blonde.

"Okay, sorry" Lindsay said as she and Blaineley went to the center.

By the way the center is the center of the room.

"Let's see who I can find here…" Chris says as he heard noises coming from the playground and he goes to the playground and sees Cody and Sierra.

"Sierra Cody…I found you both so go back to the center of the room." He told them.

"Well Sierra he found us." Cody said as he and sierra went back to the center.

30 minutes of hide and seek later.

"Well we have one more left…Come out come out where ever you are!" Chris said as Ezekiel popped out of nowhere.

"Ahh! Ezekiel you won the game…let's give him a hand" Chris says as the rest of the contestants clapped and cheered as Ezekiel won the hide and seek game.

"Cool!" Ezekiel said as he sat down.

"Okay Bret and Rob you guys can go home now." Chris told them to leave.

"Okay." RVD and Bret said as they left the room.

"Alright babies listen up it is feeding time again."

"Well…cool." Bridgette said as she was ready to eat.

"So what are we having this time around?" DJ asked Chris.

"Well this time your momma's coming and I hired her as my partner especially for you.

"No! Why my mama this time?" DJ asked Chris.

"Because I really wanted to." Chris said as DJ's momma arrived in the day care center prepared.

"Hey Chris I bought more spare diapers in case you run out of spare diapers." DJ's momma said as she put her stuff down.

"Thank you Rochelle." Chris said to her.

"You're welcome Chris anyway where's my DJ?" She asked him.

"Over there." Chris said as he pointed him out.

"Thanks…" She says as she walked towards DJ.

"Hello Devon Joseph." She says to DJ.

"Hi Mama." DJ says to his mom.

"You look really precious in your diaper and I knew that you would return to them again soon just did not know when." Rochelle says to DJ.

"Really?" DJ asked her.

"Absolutely anyway I brought some food from home." She said as she brought brownies and mashed carrots.

"Chocolate Brownies and Mashed Carrots? Wow mama that is awesome!" DJ says as his mama prepares him a plate with the mashed carrots and brownies.

"Enjoy DJ!" Rochelle said to her boy.

No this is not the same Rochelle from everybody hates Chris.

I felt like that DJ's mama should have a first name and I thought of Rochelle alright anyway back to the feeding.

20 minutes after everyone else ate.

"Courtney I feel funny." Duncan said to Courtney.

"What's the matter?" Courtney asks him.

"I ate something and I feel like that I'm going to explode any minute." He says as he poops big time in his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duncan cries as DJ's mama arrives to see what happened and calls on for Chris to check it out.

"Whoa! What happened?" Chris asked Courtney.

"Duncan took a major dump!" Courtney said as she told Chris.

"I can smell it from a mile away." Geoff says to Bridgette.

"Alright Let's DJ's mama change you." Chris said to Duncan.

"No way I'm not gonna let the Brick house's mother change me!" Duncan said to Chris.

"Dude don't you make me slap you." DJ said to Duncan.

"Alright fine change me all ready." Duncan said as he was already on the floor waiting.

"Okay let's see what damage you caused." DJ's mama said as she took off his diaper.

"Whoa! You unleashed it out alright wow!" Rochelle says as he throws his Diaper away and then wipes his butt 5 to 10 times and powders it like 10 to 15 times before putting on a fresh new spare diaper.

"Okay Duncan good as new." Rochelle says as Duncan sat back down on his high chair.

"Man! Duncey I am so sorry you had to go through that." Courtney says as she kisses him on the head.

After that Courtney feels something weird inside of my Stomach

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Courtney moans as she grabs her stomach.

"Oh man she's about to take a dump as well." Duncan said as she took a major dump in her diaper more than Duncan.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She cries as Chris puts her down to the floor and takes off her diaper and sees the damage.

"Wow! Duncan was right!" Chris says as he throws her diaper away into the trash and wipes her butt a lot and powders her butt before he puts a fresh and clean diaper on Courtney.

"Good as new." Chris said as Courtney went back to her high chair.

Geoff and Bridgette laughed quietly as their plot for revenge on Duncney was complete.

"Okay babies that ends day 4 of being babies! See you for day 5 when we go on our first field trip!" Chris said as the episode ends.

Alright so Gidgette got back at Duncan and Courtney and did not even get in trouble.

Anyway like Chris said before they are going to on their first field trip ever. Where? you'll find out as you read and review.


	7. Episode 5

Don't be a baby episode 5

"Last time on don't be a baby we played an awesome game of hide and seek and Ezekiel was the victor. And DJ's mama returned and a birdy told me that the reason why that Duncan and Courtney took dumps in there diapers yesterday was because Bridgette and Geoff put laxatives inside of their mouths. I will deal with them now. Also today we are going to the zoo and the bus will be here soon…today on don't…be…a…baby!" Chris announced as the camera shifts to the main room where everyone is goofing off talking to each other.

"Okay babies I have an announcement so listen up." Chris announced to the campers.

"What's the announcement?" Jo asked.

"The announcement is that we are going on our first field trip today." Chris announced.

The babies cheer.

"Cool where are we going Chad?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"It's Chris Lindsay…Its Chris." Chris corrected Lindsay.

"Oh, Right" Lindsay said to Chris.

"Well…we are going to the zoo." Chris said to the babies.

"Cool man I can't wait for the zoo." Trent said to Chris.

"So there will be nobody to make fun of us because the zoo is ours for today…that means we will be the only ones at the zoo so that means no long lines to the gift shop." Chris told them.

"Now put on your regular clothes over the diapers you guys." Chris continued as everyone put their regular clothes back on.

"Thank god that I can put my regular clothes back on." Justin said in relieve.

"I know right?" Heather said right back at him.

20 minutes later.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Chris asked them.

Everyone agreed.

"Good everyone line up and go to the front of the bus." Chris ordered the babies go to the bus.

"Bridgette and Geoff you 2 go to the front of the bus." Chris ordered them.

"Why?" Both of them asked him.

"Because it's your punishment for yesterday" Chris told them as Bridgette and Geoff went to the front of the bus.

After everyone got on the bus,

"Everyone this is Lucas he is your bus driver for the day." Chris said as he introduced Lucas.

"Thank you Chris now there is no yelling on the bus no cursing on the bus and there is no Alejandro Burromeurto allowed on the bus." Lucas said as he puts on his bus drivers hat.

"Who wants some field tripping?" Lucas asked.

The bus riders cheered happily as Lucas started the engine on the bus and drove the bus from the daycare center to the zoo.

"Hey Lucas?" Justin said.

"Yeah?" Lucas responded back.

"When is your birthday?" Justin asked him.

"October 10th why?" Lucas responded back.

"That's my birthday." Justin said to Lucas.

"Cool." Lucas said to him.

20 minutes later.

"Okay we are at the zoo everyone out" Lucas says to the babies to get out of the bus.

"Listen up we hired some extra help for this trip um…Justin's mom Christina…and Izzy's mom…Cassie and Heather's mom…Amanda and with DJ's momma Rochelle." Chris announced as he hired extra help for this field trip.

"Okay go enjoy the zoo remember we meet at the food zone for lunch and we leave the zoo at 5:30 PM." Chris said as the babies split up.

"Girls listen up Cassie you go east Rochelle you go west Amanda you go South and Christina you go north." Chris told the 4 mothers as the mothers split up.

"Hey Izzy!" Cassie said to her daughter.

"Mom! Hello you're helping Chris for this trip alright." She said as she went to the monkey exhibit.

"Momma I'm glad you're here you know that?" DJ said to his mom.

"Absolutely cutie." Rochelle said to his son DJ.

"Awesome" He says to her.

Geoff wets his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Geoff cries as he wets his diaper.

"Don't worry Geoff I'll change you." Amanda says as she puts Geoff on the ground and takes off his soiled Diaper.

"Mrs. Brooks please you are embarrassing me!" Geoff said as he was worried that there were people watching in person.

"No I am not now Geoff hold still please so I can put a new diaper on you." Amanda said as she threw the old one in the trash and puts a new one on him.

"Good as new." Amanda said as Geoff ran back to his friends for now.

The camera shifts to Duncan who at the elephant exhibit and he jumps over the fence and walks in.

"This is too easy." Duncan said as he went in.

"DUNCAN! Get out of there right now or you are in big trouble you bad baby!" Chris yelled at Duncan.

"Fine…" He says as he gets out of there before the elephants even knew what happened.

Bridgette and Geoff are in the lion area.

"Geoff this is a cute place to make out." Bridgette said as she French kissed his mouth.

"Ohh, you bad baby girl" Geoff responded as he French kissed her back and they started a sexy make out session.

Meanwhile they were making out Justin and Heather was in the Tiger exhibit looking at the tigers.

"Heather the tigers are cute the female one reminds me of you…" Justin said as he French kissed her.

"Well, the male one reminds me of you because you are a sexual tiger in bed." Heather said as she French kissed him back and they made out like 2 tigers.

Meanwhile they were doing that Mike and Zoey were sitting down on the bench watching the bears playing.

"Oh, Mike the bears they are so cute they remind me of Brother Bear from Disney." Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh, Really? Are they cute as me?" Mike said as he took off his shirt revealing six pack abs.

"Oh my gosh, Mike you are so cute." Zoey said to Mike.

Mike kisses Zoey and then Zoey kisses Mike.

"OH! Mike" Zoey said as Mike French kissed her.

And then they started French kissing each other.

6 minutes later.

"It's Lunch Time!" Chris said as the babies came to the food zone to eat.

An hour later,

"Okay babies for the rest of the day you can go check out the zoo some more." Chris said to them.

3 hours later.

"Okay babies it's time to go back to the daycare center so go to the bus." Chris said as the babies ran back to the bus.

"Hey Lucas can you take us back to the center?" Chris asked him.

"Sure as long as I got paid anyway is everyone on Great wonderful grand…NO YELLING ON THE BUS!" Lucas said as he drove them back to the center.

45 minutes later.

"We are back so get out and go back to the center." Lucas said as Chris and the babies went back into the daycare center.

"Okay babies that was a fun trip." Chris said as he took off his shoes.

Bridgette wets her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cries as Chris arrives to see.

"What happened?" Chris asked Geoff.

"Bridgey Bear had an accident." Geoff said as Chris puts Bridgette to the floor to change her.

"Bridgette hold still." Chris says as he puts her soiled diaper away.

"Goo, Goo, Gaa, Gaa," Bridgette said in baby talk.

Bridgette pees on him and giggles.

"Bridgette…Stay Still!" Chris says to Bridgette as he puts a new diaper on her.

"All done." Chris says to Bridgette.

Mike and Zoey wet their diapers.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both of them cried as Chris arrives to change Zoey's diaper and Rochelle arrive to change Mike's diaper.

"Mike hold still!" Rochelle said to Mike.

"Goo goo." Mike said as he pees on Rochelle and giggles.

"Zoey hold still yourself." Chris told Zoey.

"Goo…goo…gaa…gaa" Zoey says as she peed on Chris and giggles.

"Mike stay still." She said as she powdered his butt and puts a new diaper on him.

"Zoey stay still." Chris told her as he powdered her butt and puts a new diaper on her as well.

"Okay mike and Zoey you guys are done." Chris said as Mike and Zoey got up and walked off.

"Okay that ends day 5 of don't be a baby so see you soon." Chris said as the camera went off the air for now.

Lucas is known as "Charlieharperfan88" readnand review all of his 90 fanfics.

P.S. Congratulations on reaching 90 Fanfiction stories thanks again Gidgettefan95


	8. Episode 6

Don't be a baby episode 6

"Last time on don't be a baby we went to the zoo…and this time we play Simon says and we will have feeding time once again on this episode of Don't…be…a…baby" Chris announced as The camera shifted to Harold and Leshawna.

"I'm telling you sugar baby we are playing a game today." Leshawna says to Harold.

"Who?" Harold asked her.

"Everyone you, me, even Tyler." She said as the camera shifts to Tyler.

"Okay babies listen up today we are playing a game called Simon says." Chris announced as the babies cheer.

"What's Simon says?" Lindsay asks Chris.

"Simon says is a game where someone pretends to be Simon and the person that is Simon gets to tell the competitors what to do." Beth explains to Lindsay.

"Oh, I see." Lindsay says to Beth.

"Yep for this game I am Simon and I need somebody to demonstrate for me…um how about Bridgette?" Chris said as he pointed to Bridgette.

"Fine but remember the last time that I tried to demo for you, you almost killed me." Bridgette said with a pissed off look on her face.

"You ready?" Chris asked her.

"Fine." Bridgette said angrily at Chris.

"Simon says run in place." Chris demonstrated as Bridgette ran in place.

"Stop." Chris said as Bridgette stopped.

"Ah, I did not say Simon says Didn't I?" Chris said.

"Ugh, No" Bridgette said as she sat down.

"Okay now that you remember the rules of the game I need every single one of you too stand up and go to the front of the room and I will be Simon for this game alright and then whoever is the last person standing wins ready?" Chris explained the rules and asked them if they were ready.

"I was born ready!" Owen says to Chris.

"Simon says…Walk in place." Chris said and the competitors did it.

"Stop." Chris said and DJ stopped.

"DJ I did not say Simon says so you are out of the game so go to the table.

"Mama I did not win." DJ said to her.

"It's okay just win next time." She said to her son.

"Simon says to the thriller dance." Chris says to them and they do the thriller dance.

"Freeze" He said and Tyler Lindsay Blaineley Duncan and Courtney froze.

"Hey I did not say Simon says Lindsay, Tyler, Blaineley, Courtney, and Duncan you are out! Now go to the table where DJ is drawing from a color book." Chris said as the game got even more difficult.

15 minutes later.

"Okay we are down to 2." Chris said as there were now to Competitors left.

"Cody and Noah…Simon says jump in place." Chris said as Cody and Noah jumped up and down.

"Noah this is silly." Cody said to Noah.

"Dude I know." Noah said to Cody.

"Put your arms up." Chris stopped and Cody puts his arms up.

"Cody you lose because I did not say Simon says and Noah is the winner of Simon says." Chris says as Noah is the winner.

"OW! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noah cried as Chris got mad.

"HEY! Who pushed him?" Chris asked as he demanded and answer right now.

"Jo." Noah said.

"Jo! Bad Baby! Bad Baby! Time out for you." Chris said as Jo was put in time out.

"Thank you Chris." Noah says as he starts sucking his thumb.

"Okay its coloring time." Chris said as the babies got their own coloring books.

"YAY! Coloring time!" Cameron said as he grabbed a coloring book and starts coloring.

"Hey Heather can I borrow that coloring book?" Lindsay asked her.

"No fucking way get your own dumb bitch." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Chris Heather cursed at me!" Lindsay told Chris.

"Heather watch your mouth." Chris told Heather.

"Sorry…can I get my baba?" Heather asked Chris.

"Sure you can have your bottle." Chris says as he gives Heather her bottle.

"Alright it's feeding time once more Rochelle is here but so is Christina AKA Justin's mom." Chris said.

"Alright tell us what you want?" Christina said to the babies.

"Squash." Cody and Sierra said as they wanted squash.

"Mashed peas." Owen and Izzy said.

"Mashed carrots." Tyler and Lindsay said.

"Tiny Hot dogs." Noah and Eva said.

"Apple Sauce…eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sadie and Katie said in glee.

"Geoffy Weoffy and I have our baba's" Bridgette said as they have their baby bottles of milk.

After everyone said what kind of food they wanted the food was ready and they were ready to eat.

"This is ridiculous I will never eat mashed bananas ever!" Justin said as he obviously doesn't want mashed Bananas.

"Come on Justin according to my sources mashed bananas are actually good." Heather said to make him eat mashed bananas.

"Alright…I'll try some." He said as he took a bite of the mashed bananas.

"Well…" Heather said staring at him.

As soon she said that everyone as in all of the campers were staring at him and stopped what they were doing to find out what he says about the mashed bananas.

"It's good." Justin said as everyone cheered.

LOL I had to do it sheesh!

"Good job dude." Geoff said as he was happy that he likes the food that he just ate.

"I am not eating those god awful mashed peas." Sierra said in defiance.

"Come on here comes the racecar to the start/finish line." Chris said as he had a spoon full of the mashed peas.

"This is ridicou" Sierra said as she was cut off by the spoonful of mashed peas.

"Hey…this is good stuff." Sierra said.

I Wanted to do it that time come on.

"May I have some grapes please?" Mike asked Christina.

30 minutes later.

"So…how was the food?" Chris asked the babies.

The babies were groaning because they were full as 10 minutes in a crammed apartment.

"I do not feel so good." Justin said as he puked.

"Whoa!" Geoff said as he slipped on the puke and fell down.

"Yuck! Come on man." Geoff continued to say as he was super pissed at Justin.

"Sorry I probably ate something bad for breakfast." Justin responded to Geoff.

"Oh, okay." Geoff said.

"Geoff dude, your leg needs to be wiped off." Chris said as he threw a couple of wipes at Geoff.

"Okay." Geoff said as he wiped the puke off his of leg.

"Uh Oh!" Tyler and Lindsay said.

"What's the matter?" Bridgette and Geoff asked them.

"Lindsay and Tyler pulled a double play." Ezekiel said to them.

Lindsay and Tyler peed and popped in their diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lindsay and Tyler cried.

"Whoa! Now it looks like Tyler and Lindsay need to be changed…Marion you need to change your daughter and Deborah you need to change your son." Chris said as Tyler's mom arrived to help out as well.

"Come on Lindsay go to the floor so I can change you."Lindsay's mom also known as Marion said to her daughter Lindsay.

"Tyler let mommy change you." Deborah said to her son as she put him on the floor to change him.

"Let's see the damage." Marion and Deborah said as they opened up the diapers.

"Dang Tyler what in the name of god did you eat?" Deborah asked him.

"A lot of food and too much milk." Tyler said to her as she threw his diaper away and in to the trash.

"Whoa! Lindsay what in the hell did you eat?" Marion asked her.

"Mommy! Watch your mouth and a lot of milk and mashed bananas with macaroni and cheese." Lindsay said to her own mom.

HEY! I forgot to mention Macaroni and Cheese were with the mashed Bananas.

"Okay." Marion said as she threw Lindsay's diaper away.

"Tyler hold still." Deborah said to her son as she wiped him.

"Goo, goo," Tyler said.

"Lindsay now you need to stay still for mommy." Marion said to her daughter

"Goo." Lindsay said to her mother.

"Tyler…stay still." Deborah said as she powdered his butt.

"Lindsay you need to stay still so I can wipe and powder you." Marion says as she wiped and powered her ass.

"There you go all finished." Deborah said as she puts a fresh clean new diaper on him.

"All done." Marion said as she puts a new fresh clean diaper on for Lindsay.

"Thanks mommy." Lindsay and Tyler to their mothers.

"You're welcome sweet hearts" Deborah and Marion said as they left for the day.

"That ends today's episode of don't be a baby, So Tata for now." Chris said the episode ended.

Read and review.


	9. Episode 7

Don't be a baby episode 7

"Last time on Don't be a baby we did Simon says as Noah won and this week we debut two new people Dakota and Dawn this time on Don't…be…a…baby." Chris said as the camera showed the center full of babies. (The contestants)

"Okay listen up we have 2 new babies joining us today." Chris said.

"Who are they dude?" Geoff asked him.

"From total drama revenge of the island Dakota…and Dawn…" He said as the two blonde chicks arrived.

"Girls let me put you in diapers." He said as Dawn and Dakota lay down on the floor.

"Okay Dawn stay still because you are first." Chris said as he gives Dawn her diaper and puts it on her.

"Dakota now it's your turn." He said as he puts Dakota's diaper on her.

"Okay Chris thanks for letting us be here." Dakota said.

"My aura says that Heather will wet her diaper in 30 seconds." Dawn said as she drank her water bottle.

"Oh, please…I will not wet my diaper." Heather said back at Dawn arrogantly.

"My aura says you will in 3…2…1…now" She said as Heather wet her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Heather cried as Chris puts her on the floor.

"Come on Heather let me change you…" Chris said.

"NO! I'll let my lover Justin change me." She said as Justin took off her diaper.

His face was going toward her groin.

"JUSTIN! NO! Not here and not in front of all these people maybe when we get out of here." Heather said to him.

"Sorry I was just zoned out for a second." He said as he threw her diaper away and puts a new diaper on her.

"All done Heather" Justin said as she got up.

"Thanks anyway you still look sexy." Heather said to Justin making him blush.

"It's playtime." Chris said to the babies.

"Woo, Woo, Woo, you know it!" Justin said.

"Toy camera" Dakota said.

"Cloth puppet" Harold said.

"Guitar" Trent said.

"Sketch pad" Gwen said.

"Stuffed Tiger" Dawn said.

"Teddy Bear" Ezekiel said as he hugged it.

"Well my aura tells me that someone with blonde hair will pee in her or his diaper." Dawn said as Geoff wetted his diaper.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff cried as Chris walked over to change him.

"Damn you're right Dawn you've been two for two…so far." Dakota said to her.

"Yeah whatever…" Dawn said as she got her stuffed animal and started to hug it.

"Now my aura predicts that a former home school kid will chew on his stuffed animal." Dawn said as Ezekiel was chewing on the arm of his teddy bear.

"Ezekiel dude, don't do that." Trent said to him.

"That's gross." Beth said to him.

"Sorry…" Ezekiel said to Beth.

"Its fine…anyway my aura predicts that a certain fame hungry person will defecate in her diaper." Dawn said as Dakota poops in her diaper.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Dakota took a dump…" Zoey said as she held her nose.

"Damn I can smell it from here." Mike said to her.

"Dakota…can you please stay still so I can change you…" Chris said as he threw her old diaper and wipes her and powders her and puts a new diaper on her.

"Thanks Chris." Dakota said as she followed Jo outside.

"Justin…come here honey bunch." Heather said to him.

"What's up babe?" Justin said as he kissed her.

"Want to play in the sandbox outside?" Heather asked him.

"Sure that would be wonderful." Justin said as He and his lover Heather left the room and went outside and into the sandbox.

"Alright everyone outside time…" Chris said as everyone except for Justin and Heather who were already outside went outside.

"Oh…great our private playtime is all over." Heather said as she was about to leave.

"Wait…it's not over until I say it's over." Justin said as he followed Heather onto the monkey bars.

After 45 minutes of being outside…

"Okay it's time to go inside…" Chris said as everyone went back inside.

"Well my aura says that another person will defecate in his diaper." Dawn said to Cody.

"Who?" Cody asked…

"Owen…" Dawn said.

"But first 2 nerds will soil their diapers." Dawn said.

"Who…?" Trent asked the person who is 3 for 3.

"Noah…and Cody…" Dawn said as Noah was surprised.

"Oh, please I will not…oh no." Noah said as he was cut off by him wetting his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noah cried as his mother was there to change him.

"Ha ha…you are getting changed." Cody laughed and said at him as something in his bladder what about to be released.

"Oh my god no…" Cody said as he wetted his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Cody cried as Chris came to change him.

"Noah please stay still…" His mommy told him to stay still so she can change him.

She threw his soiled Diaper out as she puts a new diaper on him.

"Cody stay still…" Chris said as he threw his old diaper into the trash and put a new one on him.

"Okay Cody…all done." Chris said as Cody followed Noah to grab a book.

"Oh no!" Owen said as he pooped his diaper again.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Owen cried as his mom came over to change him.

"Honey bear let me change your diaper." Owen's mom said as she took of his diaper revealing a lot of poop.

"Whoa! Good God Owen! You need a new diaper for sure…" She said as she wiped his butt a lot of times and powdered his butt a lot before she puts a new clean diaper on him.

"There you go honey bear…" She said to him.

"Thanks mommy" Owen said to her.

"Me and Geoffy are tired…" Bridgette said to Chris.

"Naptime everyone…" Chris said as everyone fell asleep.

"Today ends another episode of don't be a baby…so see you soon."

Anyway read and review.


	10. Episode 8

Don't be a baby episode 8

"Last time on Don't be a baby…we debuted 2 new babies…Dakota and Dawn…and this week we go on our second field trip this time to the Aquarium...enjoy this episode of Don't…be…a…baby!" Chris McLean said as the camera shifted to Dawn and Bridgette meditating.

"I have to say Bridgette you are wonderful at meditation." Dawn said to her surfing counterpart.

"Thanks so are you…" Bridgette said right back at Dawn.

"Hey, Bridge what cha doing?" Geoff asked her.

"Meditating with Dawn…wanna join?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure…" Geoff said as he joined the meditation group.

"Okay babies listen up…today we are going to the Aquarium…" Chris announced as they cheer.

"Yeah…we get to see some fish today." Bridgette said with joy as they got on the bus.

"Hey Chris here I am again." Lucas said as he returned to drive the bus to the aquarium and actually participate in the trip with them.

"Alright who's ready for some field tripping?" Lucas said as he started the bus and drove for a good 31 minutes before they arrived at the aquarium.

"Okay…we are here." Lucas said as he dropped the babies and Chris and 3 mothers off and once he parked the bus he followed…them into the aquarium.

"Okay during this trip you guys get to walk around the aquarium…for a while then we leave at 4:30 this afternoon." Chris said as they babies got separated.

"You know what Bridgette my aura says that you will have an accident." Dawn said as Bridgette wets her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried as she wetted her diaper and her mother came and was going to change her.

"Okay Bridgey honey mommy's here to change you." Her mom said as she wiped her and puts a new diaper on her.

"Thanks mommy you are welcome…" She said as she left.

"Man I still look sexy in my diaper…Bridgette…do I?" Geoff asked her.

"You tell me?" She said as she French kissed him.

Several minutes a little kid sees Lucas.

"Hi…how are you." The little kid says to him.

"Hey what's happening?" Lucas says back at him.

As they start talking a man in a ski mask steals his bag.

"Hey someone stole my bag help!" The little kid says as Lucas comes in and chases the thief down and tackles him to the ground.

"Let's see who the thief under the mask is?" He says as he rips off the mask.

"Alejandro Burromeurto…I knew it!" He said as the cops arrested him for theft.

"Oh no!" Leshawna said as she wets her diaper…

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Leshawna cried as Chris came and changed her diaper.

"All Done." Chris said as Leshawna followed Harold.

5 hours later…

"Okay everyone…it's time to go back to the center." Chris said as everyone followed Chris back to the bus and after Lucas drove them back home he went home for the day.

"Play time…" Chris said.

"YAY! Playtime!" Heather said as she sucked her thumb seductively at Justin.

"I get Raggedy Andy!" Beth said.

"I get Raggedy Ann!" Heather said.

"Stuffed Panda…" Noah said as he hugged it.

"Stuffed Lion…" Izzy hugged it.

After everyone else named their toys…

"Hey Heather raggedy Andy is mine…" Beth said to her.

"No I'm using it…" Heather said meanily back at Beth.

"Heather…you need to share with Beth…" Chris ordered.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Heather cried.

"Sounds like someone needs her bottle…" Chris said as he gave Heather her bottle.

"That will shut you up…" Noah said as he overheard this.

"Stop IT!" Chris said to Noah.

DJ and Geoff wet their diapers.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" DJ and Geoff cried…as Chris arrived to change his diaper.

"DJ you need to hold still." Chris said as DJ pees on Chris and giggles.

"Goo…goo…gaa…" DJ says to Chris.

"Okay all done now Geoff you need to be changed as well…" Chris said as he took off Geoff's diaper.

"Geoff hold still please…" Chris said as Geoff peed on Chris and giggles.

"Goo…Goo…Gaa…Gaa…Chris." Geoff said as Chris puts a fesh new diaper on him.

"Uh Oh! I don't feel so good…maybe I should…" Geoff said as he puked and Duncan slipped on his vomit.

"Dude gross." Duncan said as he got his blankie and fell asleep.

"Okay this ends the 8th day of being babies." Chris said as the episode ended.

**Read and Review**


	11. Episode 9

Don't be a baby episode 9

"Last time on Don't be a baby…The babies and Lucas and I went on a field trip to the aquarium where Lucas saved the day of a very lucky little boy…and now Lucas is a local hero…and he is about to receive a key to the city from the mayor in a few hours…and more will happen here today on Don't be a baby!" Chris said as the camera shifted to Justin and Heather with Lucas.

"Hey Justin…" Lucas said to the male model.

"Yeah?" Justin asked him.

"It sucks that you are in diapers it must be embarrassing…" Lucas said to him.

"At first it did for only 10 seconds until I looked at Heather and I realized that it was okay…as long Heather and I are here together…" Justin said as he kissed Heather.

"Aw…Justin I love you very much…and Lucas…" Heather said as Lucas looked at her.

"Yeah Heather?" Lucas asked.

"Do we put our clothes back on for the ceremony and how long is it…" Heather asked.

"Yes…and it's only for 15 minutes not that long." Lucas said as he prepared to leave.

"Okay everyone we are going to Lucas's ceremony so put your regular clothes back on and go on the bus with Lucas so he can drive all of us to the ceremony…" Chris said as everyone got on the bus.

15 minutes later they arrive at city hall where the mayor is there with the key.

5 minutes later the ceremony begins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to welcome everyone to the key giving ceremony as I give this key…to a man who stopped a robber and saved our aquarium not just from going belly up…but also from flooding…Ladies and Gentlemen…Lucas…" The mayor announced as everyone gave him a round of applause as he arrived to receive the key.

"Wow…thank you very much…anyway…I would like to thank my friends and family for being here…and thank the good lord for letting me have the chance to do something good anyway I gotta go because in about 15 seconds there will be a bunch of kids chasing me…" He said with the audience laughing thinking that it is a joke.

"Good one man." Geoff said as he laughed.

"Um…Geoff I think he is serious…" Justin said as he poked him and pointed to like 10 little kids running down the road aiming towards Lucas.

"Bus driver Lucas!" The kids yelled as Justin pulled him to the bus and everyone else ran into the bus and Geoff was the last one to enter.

"Ceremony over GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Geoff yelled as Lucas floored it and went 85 MPH down the street and the mayor saw it.

"Sir…does he have to take his key back?" The mayor's secretary asked him.

"No sir…he must have been late for an appointment." The mayor said as he went back to his office.

"Did we lose them?" Heather asked him.

"Yep…now we can slow down by a lot." Bridgette said as she fixed her hair.

"Sorry…Geoff told me to go and I went BTW is everyone alright?" Lucas said as he checked one everyone.

"Yep…" Sierra said as she cracked her neck.

"Hell Yeah EH?" Ezekiel said as he got a bruised knee.

"We'll treat the knee when we get back." Lucas said as 10 minutes later they return to the center.

"We are here so get out all of you out." Lucas said as everyone got out and Lucas parked the bus and followed suit.

"Ezekiel where does the knee hurt maybe I can help…" Bridgette said as she took off Ezekiel's pants revealing a red bruise on his right knee.

"Man...what the hell happened?" Chris asked.

"I think when I floored it Zeke fell out of his seat and his knee got hit by the floor." Lucas said as he saw what happened.

"Wow…what will help?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Probably since it isn't that bad he needs a band-aid." She said as Geoff gave her a ban-aid and she puts it on his knee and kisses it.

"Better?" Geoff asked him.

"Yeah…you don't have to shout right at my ear you know?" Ezekiel asked him.

"Sorry." Geoff said to him.

"My Aura says that a female will defecate in her diaper in 3 minutes and a male will pull a double play…specifically a male with blonde hair." Dawn said as she predicted that to happen.

"Who?" Dakota asked.

"Zoey…is predicted as the female…either that it might be Jo...or Eva." Dawn answered Dakota.

3 minutes later and Zoey did wet her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoey cried as Chris arrived to change her.

"Zoey I need you to stay still for me." Chris requested for Zoey to stay still so he can change her.

Chris wipes her and puts a fresh clean diaper on her.

"Good as new Zoey." Chris said as Zoey followed Mike into the toy box.

"Hey guys check this video out…it is a video of MJ's never land ranch." Ezekiel said to Cameron and Duncan.

"Okay home school I'll check it out." Duncan said as he grabbed a chair for himself and for Cameron to sit down.

"Here it comes…" Ezekiel said in anticipation…

"AHHH!" The thing on the video screamed as a scary image of MJ looking like a ghost popped up and screamed scaring Duncan and Cameron.

"Whoa!" Duncan reacted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cameron screamed has he wetted his diaper on accident.

"Zeke that was awesome…you almost made me pee myself man nice one." Duncan said as he gave Ezekiel a monkey scrub also known as a noogie.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cameron cried in fear…as Chris heard screaming.

"Alright…what happened?" Chris asked.

"Ezekiel showed me and Duncan this video and it had a scary pop up at the end." Cameron said to Chris.

"Ezekiel Is this true?" Chris asked him.

"Yes." Ezekiel said frowning.

"I'm Sorry…" Ezekiel said to apologize Cameron for scaring him.

"That's okay…" Cameron said as he lay down on the floor waiting for Chris to change him.

"Ezekiel…normally I would give you a time out but…I'm letting you off with a warning…do not do that again please now if you excuse me I have to change Cameron so run along." Chris said as he changed Cameron's diaper.

"That was awesome he just let you get away with it…Why?" Duncan asked him.

"I don't know lucky guess Eh?" Ezekiel said to Duncan.

"Dawn said earlier that a male with Blonde Hair would pull a double play?" Ezekiel asked Bridgette.

"Yep…but who could it be…my Geoffy or Owen…I bet you that it is Owen." Bridgette said to Ezekiel.

"No way…even I like Geoff a lot I say it's him." Ezekiel said to Bridgette.

"Alright…let's bet on it! The Loser must…wear an onesie for a day tomorrow." Bridgette said to Zeke as they shook on it.

"Oh boy!" Owen said in pain as he held his stomach.

"Get ready Zeke…for a onesie one day…" Bridgette said as Owen just pooped his diaper but not a double play so the bet is still going on.

"Owen needs to be changed…" Bridgette and Zeke said as Chris was already on it.

"So Owen just shitted in his diaper but the bet is still on EH?" Zeke said as Geoff held on to his stomach.

"Oh No! Please?" Geoff said as his stomach was about to explode.

Geoff pees and poops in his diaper meaning Ezekiel wins the bet!

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Geoff cried.

"What happened?" Chris asked Bridgette and Zeke.

"Geoff pulled a double play and I won a bet over Bridgette who has to wear a onesie tomorrow…HA!" Ezekiel said as he won the bet.

"Alright Geoff let's check out the damage…" Chris said as he opened Geoff's diaper which has urine and lot of feces all over.

"WHOA! You sure filled up alright ah GOD!" Chris said as Zeke and Bridgette looked and looked away.

"EW!" Bridgette and Zeke said.

"What did you eat Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"A Hot Dog and some baked beans at the ceremony and a lot of water." Geoff said embarrassingly to Bridgette and Ezekiel and Chris.

Chris threw the diaper away and wiped him until the poop was gone and then powdered him and then puts a fresh new clean diaper on Geoff.

"There you go Geoff good as new." Chris said happily to Geoff.

"Thanks Chris…now I think Bridgette needs me at the moment." Geoff said as he walked off to be with Bridgette.

"UH OH!" Bridgette said as her stomach was feeling funny.

"I think I'm going to…" Bridgette said as she puked all over the table.

"Whoa! Bridgey bear are you alright?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah…except that it was gross…sorry Chris." Bridgette said as she apologized to Chris.

"It's okay…I can clean it…" Chris said as he wiped the puke off the table.

"Uh Oh!" Bridgette said in pain again.

"Oh no not again!" Gwen said.

"I think my stomachs about to…" Bridgette said as she peed and pooped in her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried as she pulled a double play in her diaper.

"Bridgette let me change you…" Chris said as he saw the damage.

"Whoa! Good god Bridgette what did you eat?" Chris asked her.

"Um…too many Tacos…and drank so much water." Bridgette said in embarrassment.

Chris threw her old and soiled diaper and wiped her until the poop was gone and then powdered her and then puts a fresh clean diaper on her.

"There you go, good as new…" Chris said to the surfer girl.

"Thank you Chris now can I have my Binkie it's naptime." Bridgette said as she grabbed her blankie.

"Sure okay babies it's time for bed…everyone grab your binkies…and your blankets." Chris said as everyone fell asleep.

"Goodnight sleep tight." Chris said to them.

"This ends today's episode of don't be a baby!" Chris said to the camera to end the show.


	12. Episode 10 Holiday Edition part 1

Don't be a baby episode 10…Holiday Edition part 1.

"Last time on don't be a baby we went to a ceremony for our full time bus driver Lucas and today we celebrate a little holiday called Christmas we are having a Christmas party at the daycare center and we are going to have Santa Claus and we are going to have some major fun today on Don't be a baby holiday edition." Chris said as the daycare center was decorated with Christmas decorations all over the room as everyone had footsie pajamas on at 8:00 AM and were talking before the party started.

"Zeke…you do not have to wear an onesie I was just kidding…" Bridgette said as she followed Gwen.

"Okay EH?" Zeke said as he drank his water.

"Okay everyone today it's our first annual Christmas Party so here's the schedule that we have for today. At 9:00 AM we will have breakfast and then at 9:30 AM we will play a game called Duck…Duck…Goose. Then at 11:00 AM we will watch a movie called "A Christmas Story." After the movie then we will have lunch and then we will have a Christmas story read by Mrs. Claus and then we will have an appearance by Santa Claus himself after the story ends and after that then we will have present time at 2:00 PM and then the party ends at 4:30 PM and then we will go to bed at 8:00 PM." Chris announced as everyone cheered.

"Awesome I always loved Christmas Bridgette." Geoff said as everyone took their footsies off and have their diapers on right now.

"Yeah I can't wait for Santa Claus to be here today Geoffy." Bridgette responded back at him happily as she gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

"It's time for breakfast…" Chris said as everyone had yogurt.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette said as she tasted banana yogurt.

"This is good stuff." She continued.

30 Minutes later.

"So how was breakfast?" Chris asked them.

Then they answered with thumbs up.

"Good…now as you guys get out of your high chairs we will play a game called Duck…Duck…goose." Chris announced as the babies cheered in glee.

"Great! Now sit down." Chris said.

Brick pees his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh!" Brick cries as Chris arrives to change him.

"Come on Brick let's get you changed." Chris said as he threw Brick's wet diaper into the trash and puts wipes him and powders his butt and puts a fresh new diaper on him.

"Thank you sir." Brick said as he got back to the circle with Jo.

"Now that you know the rules of Duck…Duck…Goose…today Bridgette will go first.

"What? Awesome now here I go…" Bridgette said as she got up.

Bridgette begins to walk around the circle.

"Duck…Duck…Duck…Duck…Duck…Duck…Goose!" Bridgette said as she tagged Blaineley and then she began to chase Bridgette around the circle meanwhile they rest of the gang they cheered on for Bridgette and meanwhile Blaineley kicked her in the gut.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried in pain as everyone looked at her in a concerned look while Blaineley was laughing her ass off.

"Bridgette!" Geoff said as he carried her to a table and Chris wrapped gauze around her stomach.

"Alright who did this…" Chris asked Bridgette.

"B-B-Blaineley." Bridgette said as Blaineley was laughing her ass off again.

"Blaineley I can't believe you did this…bad baby bad…you get a time out for 20 minutes.

Blaineley stomped and sat down and begins her time out.

"Now…Ezekiel it's your turn." Chris said as he began walking around the circle.

"Duck…Duck…Duck…Duck…Goose!" Ezekiel said as he picks Duncan and they began chasing each other around until Ezekiel found an Empty spot and Duncan was then new picker.

One Hour later,

"Now…that Duck, Duck, Goose is over it is time a Christmas story." Chris said when the babies cheered.

One hour and 45 minutes later.

"That movie was excellent eh?" Ezekiel asked Cody.

"Yep anyway…it's supposed to be lunch time any minute." Cody said as Chris made Lunch.

"Lunch Time!" Chris said as everyone hit the table.

That ends part 1 read and review


	13. Episode 10 Holiday Edition part 2

Don't be a baby episode 10 Holiday Edition Part 2,

"Last time on Don't be a baby We played a intense game of Duck, Duck, Goose and Bridgette suffered a major injury and now Blaineley is on the naughty list and she has a major time out and now here is part 2." Chris said as Lunch was served.

Lucas the bus driver cooked all of the food and he cooked something really special for everyone.

Mashed Peas…Grapes…Mashed Bananas…and apple sauce that is red and green for Christmas time and for Justin and Heather Buffalo wings.

"Lucas…how does Justin and Heather get wings for lunch and we get baby food?" Geoff asked him.

"Dude it's because they asked me to make some." Lucas told Geoff.

"Dude can I have some?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah since I like you what the hell?" Lucas said as he gave everyone wings.

"What the heck man? There is baby food right here." Chris said.

"We don't care!" Everyone said as they were full from the wings.

"Lucas…those were the best wings you've ever made!" Heather said as she was full.

"Anyway I hear that MR. and Mrs. Claus are supposed to be here any second." Lucas said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lucas said as he opened the door and there was Santa and Mrs. Claus at the door.

"Hey guys come on in I will let Chris know." Lucas said as he ran towards Chris.

"Mr. McLean sir…sir…Santa and Mrs. Claus are here." Lucas said as Chris poured his can of sprite through the sink and threw the can into the recycling bin.

"Oh…Santa and Mrs. Claus come on in Everyone Santa and Mrs. Claus is here with their Christmas lists ready for you." Chris said as he got a bag full of letters for Santa.

"Awesome!" Everyone said as Lucas took the bag and gave it to Santa Claus.

"Ho, Ho, Ho…thank you Lucas and you have been a good boy this year…and so has everyone else in this room except for…Blaineley." Santa said as he got his naughty list out.

"What? How can I be naughty?" She asked him.

"You injured a nice girl named Bridgette." Santa said as he began reading his list again.

"Okay…who is next um…Izzy you are naughty because you are a very wild girl…Noah you are a naughty boy because of your sarcasm…Eva…you are a very angry girl who can improve and I mean it…Courtney you are naughty because…you are to irritating…and finally Duncan…you are naughty because you love breaking the rules…but you can be on the nice list and who's on said list I am revealing now." Santa said as he began to read the nice list.

"Geoff…you are nice because you have been good all year long and I am proud of you along with Justin, Heather, Owen, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and most importantly of all…Ezekiel…you have been a good boy all year long by volunteering in your community coming to church and more…Ezekiel you deserve the first give of Christmas which I will give to you before Christmas…that is the only exception." Santa said as he finished the nice list.

"How you can be on the nice list is this…be on your best behavior…even you Duncan." Santa said.

"Yes Sir…" Duncan said reluctantly.

After Mrs. Claus read a Christmas story called "Santa Claus Does Not Forget." They left and returned to the North Pole.

"Now…It is Present time…" Chris said as everyone got presents.

Ezekiel opens up his first present…which was a Golden retriever puppy.

"Are you kidding me? Holy Shit a puppy!" Ezekiel said as everyone in the room bursted out laughing out loud.

"Ezekiel…you cannot say that but that is the funniest reaction ever." Geoff said as he started to laugh.

Eva and Jo wet their diapers.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" Eva and Jo cry as Chris rushes over and changes their diapers.

About goddamn time too,

After present time ended everyone mostly got toys and videogames and such.

It was 4:30 PM and the party ended and everyone pretty much played with their new presents even Zeke with his new puppy.

"You know what guys…I am going to name him Pal." Ezekiel said as Pal gave him a lick on the face and everyone laughed.

And then it was 8:30 PM 30 minutes past their bedtimes but Chris let them go to bed at 10:00 PM.

"Geoff…wait I have one last present…merry Christmas." Bridgette said as she brought Geoff a new puppy.

"No way! I'm got a new puppy like Zeke!" Geoff said as he hugged the puppy and kissed the surfer girl on the head.

"His name is Buddy." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"Well it's time for bed." Chris said as everyone turned in for bed not yet…

"Chris we have a present from all of us to you merry Christmas." Justin said as a package with pie lanching onto his face and everyone laughed and Heather and Justin got a new puppy including Geoff and Ezekiel.

"Now it's time for bed merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Chris said as he wiped the pie off of his face.

**Seriously I would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Read and review.**

**Next episode is a award show as we find out who wins and 1 more thing…read and review.**


	14. Episdoe 11 part 1

Don't be a baby episode 11 part 1,

"Last time on Don't be a baby we had a Christmas party and Lucas provided buffalo wings for everyone and some people got some awesome presents like Ezekiel got a new puppy his name is Pal meanwhile Heather got a black kitten named Elvira while Justin got the same cat but it was a male and the male's name is Fez, meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette got puppies named Buddy and Malibu…meanwhile Duncan got a new Scruffy from Courtney while Courtney got a new raccoon this time named Jesse…today is our first annual award show where everyone wins something…here today on Don't…be…a…baby." Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**Okay readers today is the 1****st**** annual don't be a baby awards.**

**Nominees for awards like this one…**

**Best Episode...**

**Episode 3,**

**Episode 9,**

**Episode 10.**

**Cutest Couple…**

**Geoff and Bridgette,**

**or**

**Mike and Zoey,**

**or**

**Justin and Heather,**

**Sexiest moment…**

**Mike and Zoey making out,**

**Or**

**Geoff and Bridgette making out,**

**Or **

**Justin and Heather making out.**

**Shocking moment,**

**DJ's threat of violence,**

**Or**

**Ezekiel tells everyone about his autism.**

**Or**

**Justin vomits.**

**Funniest Moment,**

**Courtney pooping in her diaper,**

**Ezekiel pulling a double play,**

**Geoff and Bridgette puking and pulling double plays in their diapers.**

**Sexiest Diaper from the female,**

**Heather's **

**Or **

**Lindsay's**

**Or**

**Bridgette's**

**Or **

**Dawn's**

**Or**

**Leshawna's**

**Sexiest diaper from the males,**

**Justin,**

**Or **

**Noah's**

**Or **

**Geoff's**

**Or **

**Cody's**

**Cutest diaper from the girls,**

**Dawn's**

**Or**

**Lindsay's**

**Or **

**Bridgette's**

**Cutest from the boys,**

**DJ's**

**Or**

**Justin's**

**Or **

**Duncan's**

**Or**

**Mike's **

**Or**

**Geoff's**

**Which diaper looks like a baby's diaper from all genders?**

**DJ's**

**Or **

**Lindsay's**

**Or **

**Tyler's**

**Or **

**Zoey's**

**Best Baby,**

**Owen,**

**Or**

**Justin,**

**Or**

**DJ**

**Or**

**Geoff**

**Or **

**Bridgette**

**Or**

**Heather**

**Or**

**Ezekiel**

**Vote…and read and review.**


	15. Episode 11 part 2

"Last time on don't be a baby we announced the nominees for the first ever don't be a baby awards…now let's get to the ceremony." Chris said as the camera shows the main room has been decorated to look like an actual awards show with a red carpet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first ever and probably the only don't be a baby awards…and here is your host for the evening Lucas the bus driver." Howard Finkel announced as Lucas arrived sporting an Arkansas Razorbacks Jersey with the number 1 on the front and a tie.

"Thanks everyone wow this is my first time I hope I don't fuck up." Lucas said as everyone laughed.

"Okay…now here to present the first award of the night…Seth MacFarlane." Lucas announced as Seth was accompanied by 2 lovely ladies in dresses.

"Thank you Lucas anyway tonight is to honor the best from this series known as Don't be a baby…now when I heard about it at first from Mila I said…What the hell is Don't be a baby? And she told me about it and then I watched it and I laughed my ass off every episode since then really good job but it did create some controversy but I don't give a fuck about that anyway the first award of the night is…best moment from the field trips…and the nominees are…

"Lucas…tackles Alejandro at the aquarium…"

"Duncan going into the elephant place at the zoo…"

"Geoff saving Lucas from rioting kids at key ceremony…"

"Now…the winner is…Drum Roll please?" Seth said as he opened up the envelope.

"The winner is…Lucas tackling Alejandro at the aquarium." Seth said as Lucas gasped and then walked up to the stage with a standing ovation.

"Wow holy crap I mean this is crazy I did not know that I was even in a category at all I mean come on…anyway thank you all you stay classy.

"Okay…our next category is best meanie and to present the award for best meanie is Wilmer Valderrama."

"Thanks and this is the weirdest thing I have ever done…anyway the nominees for best meanie are…

"Duncan…"

"Heather…"

And

"Blaineley…"

"The winner is…Duncan." Wilmer announces as Duncan walks up to accept his award.

"I had it coming anyway at first when I joined this I thought that it was going to be the most embarrassing thing ever but when I pissed in my diaper the first time…it felt arousing but I was going to love it and I have ever since then…thank you and Alejandro can kiss my ass because he ain't here to make all of our lives a living hell thank you." Duncan said as he left the stage.

"OK now our next award is…Shocking moment and to present the award is our janitor Adam Copeland known as Edge." Lucas announced as Edge arrived wearing a suit and tie.

"Wow this is really awkward going from WWE Hall of famer to being on shows like this but that's alright." Edge said as everyone laughed.

"Anyway I am the king of shock and the nominees for shocking moment are…

"Ezekiel revealing that he has autism…"

"DJ threatening to hit Duncan…"

"My cameo appearance…"

"Justin vomiting…"

"The winner for shocking moment is…Ezekiel revealing that he has autism." Edge said as Ezekiel grabbed his award.

"Wow I did not expect that it would be so shocking but thank you to everyone from the bottom of my heart." Ezekiel said as he left.

"Okay our next category is best episode and I will present the award myself." Lucas said as he read the nominees.

"The nominees for best episode are…

"Episode 9…"

"Episode 3…"

"Episode 10…"

"And the winner is…Episode 9." Lucas announced as the mayor took the award and left.

"Now…our next award is…Cutest Couple and here to present that award is Victoria Justice." Lucas announced as Victoria arrive via motorcycle.

"Thanks anyway the nominees for cutest couple are…

"Geoff and Bridgette…hey guys…guys…STOP MAKING OUT!" Victoria yelled as Bridgette and Geoff stopped.

"Justin and Heather…"

"Mike and Zoey…"

"Ladies and Gents the winner for cutest couple is…no way it's a tie!"

"What?" Everyone said.

"It's a tie between Geoff and Bridgette and Heather and Justin." Victoria Justice said as Gidgette and JustHer accepted the award.

"Wow this is really awesome I mean we could not have won this award without all of you so thank you." Geoff said as Justin had the microphone.

"Thanks everyone stay safe." Justin said as they got off the stage.

"Okay that was fun…anyway the next award is the sexiest moment award…to present it is none other than John Morrison." He said as JoMo arrived and took his sunglasses.

"Thank you Lucas anyway the sexiest moment of the year nominees are…" John said as he grabbed the paper.

"Justin and Heather making out…"

"Gidgette sucking some face…"

"Mike and Zoey playing tonsil hockey…"

"The winner is…Justin and Heather making out." John Morrison said as Justin grabbed the award and walked back to be with Heather.

"Okay our next award is…Cutest diaper from the girls and to present the award is Mila Kunis." Lucas said as Mila arrived sporting a very professional dress.

"Thank you Lucas anyway here are the nominees for cutest diaper in the girls department…" Mila said

"Dawn…"

"Lindsay…"

"Bridgette…"

"And the Winner is…Dawn." Mila said as she left and Dawn walked up the stage and accepted her award.

"Next up is Cutest from the male and here to present the award is Avril Lavigne." Lucas said as she arrived wearing a skirt with fishnet stockings boots and a shirt.

"Thanks anyway the nominees for cutest diaper from the boys are…" Avril said.

"Justin…"

"DJ…"

"Mike…"

"Geoff…"

"And Duncan…"

"The winner is…This is an upset in the making the winner is Mike." Avril said as she tossed him the award.

"Thanks Avril Lavigne." Mike said as he kissed Zoey.

"No big dude…" Avril said as she left.

"Okay that was probably the biggest upset of the night…anyway the next award is the best diaper that looks like a baby's real diaper…and I will present this award.

"Here we go…the nominees are…" Lucas said as he grabbed his reading glasses.

"DJ's…"

"Lindsay's…"

"Tyler's…"

"Zoey's…"

"The winner by a landslide is DJ's diaper." Lucas said as DJ walks up with his Mickey and Minnie Mouse diaper on.

"Thanks Lucas…anyway this is an incredible honor for me because honestly I love being treated like a baby and wearing diaper 24/7…thank you and I love you all." DJ said as he left the stage.

"Our next award is the Sexiest diaper from the girls and here to present the award is none other than Kurtwood Smith live via satellite." Lucas said as the screen shows Kurtwood sitting on his couch.

"Oh thank you Lucas and the nominees are…" Kurtwood said as he got his glasses on.

"Heather…"

"Lindsay…"

"Dawn…"

"Bridgette…"

"Leshawna…"

"And the winner is…wait a minute ha this is amazing…the winners are…Bridgette and Heather." Kurtwood said as Bridgette and Heather gasped and walked up the stage and accepted the award.

"Okay our next award is Sexiest from the male's now and to present the award is me again of course…"

"The nominees are…"

"Justin…"

"Geoff…"

"Noah…"

"Cody…"

"This is an unknown nominee Cameron…" Lucas said as he grabbed the envelope.

"And the winner is…Holy mother of god it's a 4way tie between Justin, Geoff Noah, and Cody…for the first time ever we have for winner for an individual category." Lucas said as he gave out for awards to them.

"Okay…our next award is funniest moment which I will present anyway funniest moment nominees are…

"Courtney pooping in her diaper."

"Ezekiel pulling a prank on Cameron and Duncan…"

"Ezekiel pulling a double play in his diaper."

"And the funniest moment is…Courtney pooping." Lucas said as Courtney angrily walked up and broke her award.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR! IT WAS A LAXATIVE THAT MADE ME POOP IN MY GODDAMN DIAPER OKAY!" Courtney yelled.

"Sorry…anyway the real winner is Ezekiel's prank on Cameron and Duncan."

"Cool eh?" Zeke said as he grabbed his award.

"At last our final award is Best Baby…"

"Here to present the award are Charlie Sheen and The Rock!" Lucas announced as Charlie and Rock arrived in tuxedos.

"Okay…the final award of the night is Best Baby…" Charile said as Rock began to speak.

"Finally…the nominees are…"

"Justin…"

"Geoff…"

"Heather…"

"Ezekiel…"

"And the winner is…Holy fuck…the winner is Ezekiel." Charlie announced as Ezekiel walked up and took the award.

"Wow…I mean this is incredible I am really grateful I mean I thought that Owen would win but I honestly did not know that it will be me…thank you very much." Ezekiel said as he got back to his table.

"Well that's it anyway except for one more thing." Lucas said as Ezekiel peed in his diaper.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Ezekiel cried as Chris came over and changed his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" Heather cried as she soiled her diaper also.

Lucas changed it for Chris.

"It was a onetime thing anyway." Lucas said as he grabbed the microphone.

"Anyway that's it for the episode…join us next time and you stay classy everyone." Lucas said as the camera left the center.

"This has been the first annual Don't be a baby awards." Howard announced as the camera turned black.

**Read and Review for your opinions please.**


	16. Episode 12

Don't be a baby episode 12

Disclaimer: This episode of don't be a baby contains stunts done by animated babies so do not try any of this at home seriously your dignity could get really fucked up.

"Last time on don't be a baby we had our awards show and now we are going to have a musical guest at the end of the show…Fuel performing their hit song "Lave the memories alone." Right here on don't be baby…and we are debuting three new people." Chris announced as everyone was doing their normal business.

"So I hear that there is a big announcement today." Trent said as he grabbed his guitar.

"I hear that we are having a guest today…" Sierra said as she grabbed her Teddy bear.

"Okay babies I have an announcement for you…" Chris said as everyone gathered around.

"What is it McLean the fact that the world did not end yesterday I know those fucking retards were wrong." Duncan said as everyone laughed except for Ezekiel.

"Dude I am glad the world did not end but do not use that word that offends me eh?" Ezekiel said as he sat back down.

"Yeah that and we are having 3 new people joining us as babies ladies and gentlemen welcome you…Anne Maria, Scott, and Lightning." Chris announced as they arrive.

"Hello everyone and where's my moonchild Dawn?" Scott asked.

"Scott! It's so good to see ya you big sexy man." Dawn said as she kissed him and hugged him.

"Get a SHA-Room you to and we are here to win this thing." Lightning said as she slapped her GF Anne Maria on the ass.

"Actually lightning this season there will be no competition no winner and no prize." Chris said to him.

"WHAT?! Then give Lightning a SHA-Diaper I am ready for this thing.

"Yeah me too…hey freak what are you doing here?" Anne Maria said calling Ezekiel a freak.

"HEY! DO NOT CALL ME THT EH?" Ezekiel yelled as he tackled Anne Maria and began slapping her in the face and pouring water on her hair running the hair.

"MAH HAIR!" Anne Maria freaked out when she touched her hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anne Maria yelled as she cried like an actual person.

"Ezekiel that was not okay I am disappointed in you now apologize to her please?" Chris strictly but firmly asked Ezekiel to apologize to Anne Maria.

"Anne Maria I'm sorry for attacking you…" Ezekiel said as he sat back down.

"Oh, and you think that this is okay? You think that it's okay for you to attack my hair and running it in the process are you that dumb are you that fucking retarded? that you cost me one million dollars you mother fucking retard over a fake diamond that cost me my shot of being filthy rich like Paris Hilton okay so what to do say about that huh? HUH? HUH?" Anne Maria yelled at him.

"(Slap!) Look at me while I'm talking to ya! HUH? How does it feel to be a loser like you always were huh and you always will be because you are the most stupidest, ignoramus, goddamn dumb, retarded, PERSON I HAVE EVER KNOWN ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY IN RETURN HUH? DO YA?! YOUR MA IS EMBARRASED OF YOU SO IS YOUR DADDY BECAUSE YOU ARE AN EMBARRASEMENT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD BE SORRY AM I RIGHT HUH DO YOU HEAR ME OR I'M GOING TO SAY IT SLOW FOR YOU, YOU SLOW RETARD!" Anne Maria yelled at him again as Ezekiel just began to cry like a baby as he ran off into his corner.

"Ezekiel wait…do you see what you have done…?" Bridgette said as she ran over to comfort him.

"God Dammit Anne Maria what the hell's wrong with you?" Duncan said as he ran over to check on Zeke also.

"Anne Maria come here…" Chris said as he was strict and angry.

"Anne Maria I am very angry because you totally disrespected him and criticized him and he was sorry about your precious hair alright you have time out for the whole day." Chris said as he gave Anne Maria her diaper and puts it on for her.

"Anne Maria…what the fuck is wrong with you he has autism and you really hurt him he told me to tell you that he thought of killing himself today…why did you have to say those hurtful things…the least you can do is say you are sorry." Geoff said to her.

"IT'S BECAUSE HE RUINED MY FUCKING HAIR! YOU KNOW WHAT BRIDGETTE IS A SKANK AND YOU SHOULD DATE A REAL WOMAN LIKE ME…" Anne Maria said as she tried to seduce him only to be stopped by Bridgette.

"Hey…Snooki I have something for you…" Bridgette said as she slapped her in the face.

"That's for trying to get my man!" Bridgette yelled as she left.

"Your gonna get it now!" Anne Maria yelled as she tackled her and they began rolling punching and yelling around the room.

"CAT FIGHT!" Justin yelled as they began rolling around the room.

"Come on Bridgette hit her in the eye." Heather said as Bridgette poked her in the eye.

"OW! My eye!" Anne Maria said as she got up and ran away from Bridgette.

"BITCH!" Bridgette yelled as she got her top that she ripped off only revealing her bra.

"Ezekiel you want revenge on her…" Heather asked.

"No…I wanna talk to her." Ezekiel walked to where she was and sat down next to her.

"Anne Maria I just want to tell you I am sorry for running your hair…" Ezekiel said as he walked off.

"Wait…I am sorry about calling you all of those names you know…I was just angry…and took it out on you that was not nice so can you forgive me?" Anne Maria asked him.

"Sure…I forgive you." He said as they walked back to the center with everyone else.

Lightning wets his diaper.

"SHA-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHA-WAHHHHHHHHHH!" He cries as Chris changes his diaper and puts a new one on him.

"So…who are the musical guests?" Scott asked.

"The musical guests are Fuel…" Chris says as him and everyone else is walking towards the auditorium and Fuel is ready to perform.

"Hey we are Fuel and we are ready to perform."

"So here I am with my thoughts of you  
And this world I've left for me  
Stoic faces when I think of you  
And how I once believed  
So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through  
I've myself to deceive

So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you here in my memory

So I find me in your garden now  
A sad smile for the scene  
And all the flowers that we planted now  
Taken by the weeds  
But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me  
They stand tall there, in that summer breeze

Leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll just hold you here in my memory

In my memory, yeah

So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you in my memory

You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You will never change." They sang as they got a good applause.

"Well that's it for this episode…tune in next time for don't be a baby." Chris announced as the show ended.


	17. Episode 13

Don't be a baby episode 13

Disclaimer: This episode of Don't be a baby has animated teens acting like babies so do not act like them and don't dress like them also seriously your dignity could get fucked up.

"Last time on don't be a baby we had musical guests Fuel…this week we will have Shinedown performing "Second Chance." Here today on Don't be a baby." Chris said as everyone was doing their normal activities.

"Okay babies today is feeding day…" Chris said as everyone cheered.

"SHA-Lighting…Lightning better gets some good food man." Lighting said as she grabbed his SHA-Baby Bottle of SHA-Milk.

"You said it Lightning." Ezekiel said as he was anticipating something good from the regular chef/bus driver known as Lucas also known as the coolest guy on the planet.

"Alright here are my world famous pies…Cherry Pie, Apple Pie and Blueberry Pie… and baby bottles for the girls and for the dudes…Cake and baby bottles full of milk.

"Cool…we girls get to have pie while the dudes have cake yummy!" Beth said as she had a piece of blueberry pie and ate it like a pig.

"Holy crap, Beth you ate that piece of pie like a pig." Leshawna said as she had some Cherry Pie.

"Man the girls are going to eat like pigs while we eat cake." Geoff said as he grabbed his piece of the cake and ate the whole thing in two bites with a bit of frosting on his lip.

"Dude you just ate that like a dog…nice." Trent said as he got his guitar with him.

"Yeah whatever…" Geoff said as he ate another piece of the cake.

"Dude you eat cake like a SHA-Animal man give me some cake." Lightning said as he stole the cake and ate the cake.

"Dude my cake…" Geoff said as he threw some of the cake at Lightning but he avoided it and it hit Trent.

"Dude what the fuck? You threw cake at me!" Trent yelled at Geoff.

"I did not I was throwing cake at Lightning but he missed me." Geoff yelled at Trent.

"Okay then I am throwing this piece of coffee cake and throw it at Lightning!" Trent yelled as he threw at him but he missed and it hit Heather.

"AGH! My hair who threw that?" Heather asked as she saw Gwen.

"Weird Goth girl…" Heather said quietly as she threw the cake at her.

"Food Fight!" Geoff yelled out as everyone started throwing pie, cake, and more as everyone was yelling at each other as they were throwing food.

"Whoa! Lucas…you make some great food and this is anarchy." Chris said as he tried to break it up but got into it…

"Oh my god guys stop it…stop…STOP IT!" Lucas yelled as everyone stopped fighting as their heads were covered in pies and cakes.

"Why were you guys doing this…maybe because if it was for fun the thing you should have done was include me in guys…" Lucas said also has he threw a piece of pie at Courtney.

"Ahh! Lucas!" Courtney said as she threw a pie but he avoided.

"HA! HA!" Lucas said as Chris stopped him.

"Okay everyone clean up this mess right now!" Chris commanded as Ezekiel began cleaning up.

"Hey guys anyone remember the clean up song that y'all sang during the age of 3 and 4?" Noah asked everyone.

"Yeah eh?" Ezekiel answered Noah.

"Well let's sing it…" Trent said.

"Clean up, clean up.  
Everybody, let's clean up.  
Clean up, clean up.  
Put your things away." Everyone began to sing as in about 15 minutes they cleaned up everything in the room even the cake and the pies.

"Well guys I apologize but after the camera stopped recording me and Heather and Justin and everyone planned the food fight." Lucas said to Chris.

"Oh no." Justin said as he was scared.

"What happened?" Ezekiel asked.

"Justin had an accident

(Justin wets his diaper.)

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Justin said as he got his diaper changed by Chris.

"There you go Justin…good as new…" Chris said as Justin sucked on his pacifier.

"Thank you Chris…" Justin said as he sucked on his pacifier.

"You are welcome Justin…" Chris said as Lightning pooped his diaper.

"SHA-Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SHA-Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lightning cried as Chris wiped his butt and then powdered it and then puts a new clean diaper on lightning.

"Thanks Chris, SHA-Lightning!" Lightning said as he posed his muscles.

Trent wets his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Trent cries.

"Okay music dude let me change your diaper…" Chris said as he threw his old diaper away and puts his new one on him and gave him his guitar pacifier.

"Thanks Chris gaa…" Trent said as he sucked on his pacifier.

"No problem Trent…" Chris said as Courtney wetted her diaper.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney cried.

"Can I change your diaper again?" Chris said.

"No…in my total drama profile it said it can change my own diapers so I have the permission to change my own diapers and powder myself wipe myself." Courtney said as she grabbed her new diaper and wiped herself and put her new diaper on herself.

"Well now if I need to change anyone else's diapers ask me okay?" Courtney said as everyone agreed.

Dawn wet her diaper.

"My aura tells me to cry…Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dawn cried as Chris came over and changed her diaper.

"Alright who's next Shinedown can wait all day guys can they?" Chris asked.

"YEAH!" Brent yelled from across the building.

Dakota and Zoey wet and poop their diapers.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both cried as Chris arrived and changed their diapers…by wiping and powdering their butts and putting clean new diapers on the two girls.

"Thanks Chris." Zoey and Dakota said to Chris.

"You're welcome girls." Chris said as he was worn out.

"Well okay…anyway today's musical guest is Shinedown." Chris said as everyone made it to the theater.

"Hey everyone sit down and we are Shinedown and we are going to perform our best song second chance hit it guys." Brent said as they began the song.

"My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved_._  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." They sang as they applauded.

"Tune in next time for a new episode of…" Chris announced as Dakota pushed him out of the way.

"Shut the fuck up Chris give someone else a shot…see you next time on Don't…be…a…baby..." Dakota said to end the show.


	18. Episode 14

Don't be a baby episode 14

Disclaimer: This episode of Don't be a baby has animated teens acting like babies so do not act like them and don't dress like them also seriously your dignity could get fucked up.

"Last time on Don't be a baby we had a food fight and Shinedown as musical guests…this week we have…no one because everyone we have called is busy…that does not matter today because today we will begin a weekly contest called the good behavior award I will explain more right now…on Don't be a baby." Chris said as the camera shows everyone doing their normal activities.

"Hey Heather what do you think the big announcement that Chris is going to announce today?" Justin asked.

"I don't know Justin I am trying to do my nails…" Heather said as she put her sunglasses on and resumed doing her nails.

"Okay babies listen up…today is Monday so we begin this new thing called the good behavior award...that means at the end of the week who ever had the best behavior will have their photo on the bulletin board and a chocolate or vanilla cupcake alright everyone is eligible to win…good luck and Lucas will be watching all of you…right Lucas?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir…that means you Duncan you better behave." Lucas said to Duncan who always breaks the rules.

"Alright Lucas…" Duncan said.

"Alright I gotta take the rest of the day off…so a few tips…be careful and do not screw up or you are fired!" Chris said as he told him.

"Yes…Mr. McLean…sir…" Lucas said as he was a bit nervous as Chris left the building and got in his car and left to check on his cousin who was in the hospital.

"Okay people listen up…I am in charge that means you have to follow my orders…okay you are about to enter Lucas law…if you do not obey Lucas law…I swear on everything holy as god as my witness I will put my great Arkansas Razorback foot deep inside of your ass and I mean it! You hear me?!" Lucas asked.

"Yes…Lucas…" Everyone said.

"Okay here are the rules…rule one…I will change the diapers and only me…not some former CIT bitch!...rule two…you will only respond to me as Master Razorback or just Lucas…either one works…rule 3…you will not said Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! just tell me you need me to change your diaper or just cringe your nose…rule 4…I will be good to you…but I expect for you to be good in return okay…and rule number 5…today and for only today you will eat baby food…no exceptions." Lucas said explaining the rules.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Mater Razorback!" Everyone said in response.

"Okay great…now it is playtime and I expect everyone to play nice." Lucas said as he grabbed his magazine and started reading.

Ezekiel pooped his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ezekiel cries as Lucas comes over to change him.

"Okay Zeke let me see the damage…damn! Dude what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Too many beans last night for dinner…" Ezekiel said as Lucas threw his diaper away into the trash wipes him and powders him as he puts a new diaper on him.

"There you go…good as new…anyway Zeke you forgot rule number 3." Lucas said in a disappointed mood.

"I'm sorry Lucas I forgot eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Normally I would put my foot up inside of your ass…" Lucas said as Ezekiel was begging for his life.

"Please Lucas I forgot I'm sorry!" Ezekiel said pleading for his life.

"Hey…its okay everyone forgets at some point even me…I forgive you but please do not do it again." Lucas said calmly.

"Okay Lucas…" Ezekiel said as he began sucking his thumb.

Lightning pees his diaper.

"Master Razorback?" Lightning asked.

"Yes Lightning?" Lucas asks back.

"Lightning needs his diaper to be changed." Lightning said in person.

"Alright…" Lucas said as he grabbed his old diaper and throws it away and wipes him and puts a new one on him.

"Here you go dog…" Lucas says to him as he high fives him.

"Thanks Lucas…SHA-Lightning." He said as he went back to his game with Scott.

"Okay gang its feeding time…" Lucas said as he gave them baby food.

"No…Lucas I will not have spinach on my plate." Courtney said as she pushed it away.

"Why not it's good for you…look I hate spinach but it is really good for you…Justin Heather can you try spinach please?" Lucas asked Justin and Heather to try it.

"Sure…" Justin and Heather said as they ate the spinach baby food.

"It was really good." Heather said as she licked Justin's cheek because he had some on his face.

"I don't care I am not going to have some dude who has zero feelings for me and his whore tell me that spinach tastes good when It tastes like your dick!" Courtney yelled as Lucas slammed his soda bottle down and walked quickly up to Courtney.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucas asked.

"I said spinach tastes like your…dick!" Courtney said to his face.

"Okay…if that is how you feel what do you think about me?" Lucas asked.

"Since the beginning you have been there for the home school faggot and the ex model who has no woman except for queen mean whore bitch who has been giving out hand jobs since she was 12 and blowjobs since she was 14! Basically I hate Heather, Ezekiel, Justin and you and fuck Arkansas what a redneck state in the USA! Arkansas sucks! And you suck!" Courtney told Lucas off.

"Okay Courtney take your diaper off now…because you disobeyed Lucas law and now I am going to put my foot inside of your ass cheeks…look away guys." Lucas said as he took his boots off and puts his foot deep inside of her ass.

"AHHHHHHH! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH !" Courtney screamed in pain.

"Do you understand that you need to obey my rules?" Lucas asked her.

"YES! YES! I'M SORRY! TAKE YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY ASS!" Courtney asked him.

"Fine…just take everything you have said back." Lucas said to her.

"Fine I take everything back even about Justin and Heather and you." She said as he takes his foot out of her ass and puts his shoe back on.

"Good now Chris will be back in a minute so anything else?" Lucas asked.

Geoff and Bridgette and Justin and Heather wet their diapers.

"Lucas…dude can you change me?" Geoff asked.

"And me...?" Bridgette and Justin and Heather asked.

"Okay…" He said as he threw Geoff's, Bridgette's Justin's and Heather's diapers away and puts new fresh diapers on them.

"Kay guys good as new…Chris is back." Lucas said as Chris opened the door.

"Hey guys I'm back…" Chris said as he returned.

"Lucas how were they?" Chris asked.

"Excellent…" Lucas said as he whispered what really happened.

"I see…you did a great job..." Chris said.

"Thanks…" Lucas said as he went back to reading his magazine.

"Okay it's time for bed…" Chris said as everyone fell asleep for the night.

"See you soon on Don't be a baby." Chris said as the episode ended.

**Read and Review people!**


	19. Episode 15

Don't be a baby episode 15.

Disclaimer: This episode contains animated teens as babies so under any circumstance do not try this at home…seriously your dignity could get really fucked up.

"Last time on don't be a baby I had to see someone I know at the hospital and Lucas took over and ruled with an Iron Fist and he put his foot where the sun doesn't shine and today we are having a birthday party because today it is Ezekiel's birthday…here on Don't be a baby." Chris McLean said as everyone was just doing their normal Business while Ezekiel and Dawn were just talking about today.

"Ezekiel I wish you a happy birthday…" Dawn said.

"Thank you very much…anyway my parents are coming today and I gotta go Chris told me to wait in the hallway…so bye-bye." Ezekiel said as he left.

"Bye…" Sierra said as she brushed her hair.

"So…Ezekiel you turn 19 years old today huh?" Chris asked him.

"Yep…and my mom and dad are coming so no shenanigans…okay?" Ezekiel asked.

"Okay…Anyway I'll be back and walk around the hallway." Chris said as he closed and locked the door.

"Ok babies listen up…and Lucas…Ezekiel is coming in just a minute and we need to turn out the lights and hide…NOW!" Chris said as everyone found a hiding spot and everyone was ready.

"Zeke…you ready?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ezekiel said as he entered the room and suspected…nothing except…for this!  
"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they popped out and Cody reacted like a boss.

"Dude this is freaking awesome…" Ezekiel said as everyone greeted him.

"Happy birthday Ezekiel…" Everyone said to him.

"Thanks guys and my parents are going to be here…now." Ezekiel said as his parents arrived.

"Ezekiel…happy birthday son." Ezekiel's dad said.

"Happy Birthday pumpkin…" Ezekiel's mom said as she opened her arms for Zeke to hug.

"Thanks Mom and Dad where are the presents…?" Ezekiel asked.

"They are here at the moment and here they are." Mr. Andersen said as he counted them in his head.

"19 Presents awesome…eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Thanks son…anyway what's a birthday without cake…" Mrs. Brown said as she brought a chocolate cake over to him with 19 candles on it.

"Well…I will do the honors of singing happy birthday to the nerd um…A-1…A-2 A-3…" Lucas said as the song began.

"Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.  
Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.  
Happy Birthday Dear Ezekiel.  
Happy Birthday to You." Everyone sang as the candles were blown out and everyone cheered.

"Let's eat…" Ezekiel said as everyone grabbed a piece of the cake and ate it.

"Okay son, we gotta go see you soon." Mr. Brown said as he and his wife left.

"Bye, mom, bye dad!" Ezekiel said as they left.

"So…I wonder what the first present is." Geoff asked Ezekiel0

"I don't know dude…" Ezekiel said as he opened up his first gift which was…a pet frog for Ezekiel.

"Yippee! A Frog." Ezekiel said as he kissed the frog.

"The frog was from me…" Cody said as he gave him a noogie.

Cody wetted his diaper.

"WAHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody cried as Sierra went in to change him.

"I got you cutey bear…" Sierra said as she threw his old diaper away and got a fresh one out and then put it on him.

"Thanks Sierra…" Cody said as he got up.

"No problem and the second present is from…Heather…to Ezekiel." Sierra said as Ezekiel unwrapped his second present.

"I love it…" Ezekiel said as he got a Beauty and The Beast Broadway album.

"Thanks Heather…" Ezekiel said.

"You're welcome dude…" Heather said as Courtney look at her in disgust.

The third present is from Harold.

"Okay this one is from Harold…and if anyone did not get me any presents I promise not to be angry…eh?" Ezekiel said as he opened his next present which was a video game.

"Cool…NBA 2K13…thanks man." Ezekiel said to Harold.

"No problem man…uh oh…my stomach is funny…oh no." Harold said as he pooped in his diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harold cried as Chris sprinted into action and threw his diaper out and wiped him until there was no poop and then he powdered him and then he puts on a fresh clean diaper in this first place.

"Okay Harold you are all done…" Chris said as he gave Harold his Binkie and his baba (baby bottle).

After the last 16 presents have been given to Ezekiel…Courtney was drinking her bottle of milk angrily.

She is angry and jealous of the attention that Ezekiel was getting.

"I hate that dude so much…it's not right…you know that it is not fair at all…" Courtney said as she put her bottle down and walked straight to Ezekiel.

"Hey Ezekiel there is one more present…that I have for you…" Courtney said to him.

"What is it…the fact that you were at one point a psycho-path bitch who could not accept defeat for one second?" Ezekiel asked her and that got her angry.

"ARGH!" Courtney yelled as she tackled him to the ground the then began to beat him up and punching his face in until his face was bleeding…Ezekiel celebrating his 19th birthday…then it spiraled out of control…Ezekiel was screaming in pain…and begging to stop.

"Courtney Please Stop…get off of me…" Ezekiel begged.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING ME A BITCH! YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Courtney yelled as she kept kicking him and punching him until he was crying.

"OW! CHRIS…LUCAS…COME OVER HERE!" Ezekiel said as Chris and Lucas arrived to break up the beat down.

"Courtney Winifred Powers…come here right now!" Chris McLean commanded to Courtney…as Ezekiel was crying.

"Courtney what were you thinking?" Chris asked.

"He called me a bitch…" Courtney said.

"I do not care you don't do that to him…anyway your punishment is time out for 30 minutes…so you can think about your actions." Chris said as she walked slowly and sadly to her time out chair.

"I can't believe you did that…" Geoff said to her.

"Why?" Justin asked her.

"Come on babe even I get angry but I don't go that far even with an home school kid." Duncan said as he walked her to time out.

30 Minutes later.

"Courtney you can come out now…" Chris said as Lucas came with a banged up Ezekiel.

"Courtney…you have anything to say…" Lucas said to her.

"Zeke…I am sorry that I ruined your birthday." Courtney said apologizing to him.

"It's okay…" Ezekiel said as he hugged her.

"Thanks…and by the way…happy birthday…" Courtney said as she gave him a card.

"Thank you very much." Ezekiel said as he took off the bandages revealing a quickly healed body with no scars and blood.

"Man you must be a quick healer…" Courtney said as she drank her baba.

"Yep…anyway gotta take a crap…" Ezekiel said as he pooped in his diaper sighing relief.

Chris changed him immediately.

"Thanks Chris…" Ezekiel said.

Scott pulled a double play.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scott cried as he peed his diaper and Lucas changed him.

"Thanks Lucas…" Scott said.

"As Damien Sandow said…You're welcome!" Lucas said as he ran to Chris.

"Oh no…" Beth, Lindsay, and Heather said at once.

"What…" Bridgette asked.

Beth, Lindsay, pulled a double play in their diapers while Heather…peed in her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" The three girls…cried as Lucas…arrived to change their diapers.

"Alrighty then girls…let's see what damage you have created…" Lucas said as he opened Heather's diaper first.

"Okay…not bad just urine…" Lucas said as he threw the diaper into the trash and then opened up Beth's diaper.

"WHOA! Sweet Arkansas Razorback blood what in the blue fuck did you eat?" Lucas asked Beth.

"Beans…" Beth said.

"Okay…Lindsay let me guess you ate beans also…" Lucas said as he grabbed a "The Rock Gas Mask."

He puts the gas mask on and then threw the diapers away and wiped them, powdered them and put the 3 girls into new diapers.

"There you go ladies all clean and ready to go…" Lucas said as it was bed time.

"Okay everyone it is time for bed…" Chris said as they fell asleep.

"Tune in next time for…" Chris said as he was pushed by Owen.

"Shut up…see you next time Don't be a baby." Owen said as he farted and crapped in his diaper…and then Izzy changed him.

"Thanks Izzy…" Owen said as the show ended.

**Read and Review!**


	20. Episode 16

Don't be a baby episode 16

Disclaimer: This episode contains animated teens as babies so under any circumstance do not try this at home…seriously your dignity could get really fucked up.

"Last time on don't be a baby…We celebrated Ezekiel's birthday…and today we are going to the museum…right here on don't be a baby." Chris McLean said as the episode began.

"So I hear that we are going to a place that I am an expert in…" Noah said as he grabbed his teddy bear.

"Okay everyone today we are going on a field trip…to a museum." Lucas said as everyone groaned.

"Dude…the museum why?" Duncan asked.

"Well I'm pretty pissed off myself but hey at least we are going to a fun museum…" Lucas said as he left to go on the bus.

"Okay everyone let's get a move on…" Chris said as everyone got on the bus.

"Wait…I'm doing role call…" Chris said as everyone said "Here" When their names were called.

"Okay who is ready for some field tripping?" Lucas asked as he started the engines as everyone was ready because the truth was…they were not going to a museum…they were going to a baseball game…in TORONTO! That is across the province.

"Um…Lucas we went past the museum about 5 hours ago where are we going?" Chris asked as he was concerned.

"Oh really…so everyone is asleep and they know where we are really going." Lucas said as he put a Toronto Blue Jays cap on and then Chris realized where they are really going.

"You mean to tell me that we are going to Toronto?" Chris yelled.

"Yep…we are and the game happens in 9 hours so shut up and I will tell you why because the museum sounds boring as hell man I mean come on…baseball is exciting." Lucas said as he punched Chris in the face knocking him out cold.

9 hours later…Lucas and the bus finally arrives at Toronto.

"Hey guys wake up…we are at Toronto Ontario." Lucas said as everyone cheered and chanted "Let's go Blue jays."

After arriving at the parking lot of the stadium everyone got their diapers changed and put their regular pants on and more and entered the stadium.

Once they got there they had a great time and the blue jays won over the Yankees 6 to 1.

After the game is where the fun begins.

"Man that was a hell of a game…" Scott said as he was worn out.

"You said it Scott…" Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette.

"As long as Geoff was here I had a great time." Bridgette said also.

"Hey guys…you guys are staying the night because there's a hotel here…but the thing is there are beds but we are in a room with multiple beds for everyone even me." Lucas said as he had his Charlie Harper Shirt on and wild thing boxers on to boot.

"Lucas…you look really sexy…" Heather said as he laughed.

"Thanks but I have a lover back home which I am not mentioning." Lucas said as he grabbed some Pepsi and started to drink some.

"Hey…you wanna go to bed?" Geoff asked Lucas.

"Nah I gotta drink my can of Pepsi then I'll go to bed man." Lucas said as he drank his can of Pepsi.

4 hours later it was 3 O'clock in the morning and someone entered the hotel…tired angry and with vengeance on his mind on everyone that manipulated and lied to him today.

Everyone was sound asleep until…this happened.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three loud knocks were sounded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in fear except for Lucas.

"What happened? We heard screaming!" Edge asked arriving with his best friend Christian with mops.

"Edge? What the hell are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Janitor's convention." Edge said.

"But why is Christian here?" Geoff and Bridgette asked.

"He brought me along and why are you both wearing diapers?" He asked.

"Reality show…" Bridgette said.

"Ah…I see so…later." Christian said as he and Edge left.

"Okay I will see who is at the door…" Lucas said as he grabbed a baseball bat and opened the door.

"Chris…where have you been…" Lucas asked as he looked like a hobo.

"I HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THE BUS ALL FUCKING DAY AND I AM GOING TO FIRE YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET BACK! AND THIS SHOW WILL BE CANCELED!" Chris yelled as he was angry.

"Actually Chris no I won't be fired and the show will not be canceled because I talked to the producers the Roles have changed and now…I am the host and you are fired from being host…and you are going out in style…you wanna know why?" Lucas asked.

"No…Why?" Chris angrily asked.

"Chris…take off your freaking pants…now!" Lucas said as he took off his pants.

"Guys…you might wanna look away." Lucas said as everyone looked away.

Lucas took off his boot and placed his foot keep inside of his butt…deep way deep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris yelled as he cried in pain.

"Say you're sorry…" Lucas said to Chris.

"I'm sorry Lucas…" Chris apologized.

"What are you sorry for…?" Lucas said to him.

"For ruining your total drama experience and for not paring Justin and Heather together…" Chris said.

"Thank you now…Let's get out of here…" Lucas said as he was out cold again and everyone was near the lake…where Chris is dressed as a baby.

Baby bonnet and pacifier and diaper and all…

Everyone was laughing as he woke up.

"AGH! What did you do?" Chris asked as he was angry again.

"This…" Lucas said as he carried him into the water.

"1…2…3!" Lucas and everyone counted as Lucas threw Chris into the cold water and he was mad…like a real baby.

"So…now that he is taken care of…who needs a change?" Lucas asked as Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Harold, Mike, Zoey, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, and Beth needed to be changed.

After everyone was changed everyone got on the bus and he started to head home.

"Hey Chris is fired and there is a new sheriff in town…see you soon on Don't be a baby." Lucas said as the episode ended.

**What do you know CharlieHarperfan88 is the new host and in charge.**

**Chris McLean will still change diapers but no longer gets to make the rules…anyway Read and Review!**


	21. Episode 17

Don't be a baby Episode 17.

Disclaimer: This episode of Don't be a baby contains animated teens as babies…so do not try any of this at home.

"Hey Lucas here…I'm the new host of Don't be a baby…anyway today I am going to make a special announcement." Lucas said as the episode began.

"Sugar baby…I hear that Lucas has a really big announcement." Leshawna said to Harold.

"I know Leshawna I am really curious about the announcement." Harold said to Leshawna.

"Okay babies…it's time for feeding!" Chris said.

"I thought you were fired!" Courtney said.

"He is as host…but somebody has to change the diapers and it sure as hell it ain't gonna be me." Lucas said as he drank his Pepsi.

"Oh…okay…anyway what in the hell are having today?" Geoff asked.

"Dude I am charge of everything even the food we eat…but for once I am making you guys eat baby food…okay when I call your names I am gonna toss the food to ya…um…mashed bananas for Gwen and Trent." Lucas said as he threw the food to them, for them to eat.

"Hey…for Harold and Leshawna…mashed green beans…" Lucas said as he threw the food to them.

"Duncan and Courtney…mashed peas…" Lucas said as he tossed the food.

"Justin and Heather…mashed peaches…" Lucas said as he tossed it to them.

"Geoff and Bridgette…mashed grapes…" Lucas said as he gave it to them.

"Everyone else mashed carrots." Lucas said as everyone else got mashed Carrots.

"Now eat up." Lucas said as they ate and everyone was full.

"Okay how was the food everyone?" Lucas said as everyone gave the thumbs up signing that the food was good.

"Hey…wait a second where's Bridgette?" Geoff asked as Bridgette hides in a corner.

Bridgette poops in her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried as Chris arrived to change her diaper.

"What happened eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Bridgey took a dump." Geoff said holding his nose.

"I can smell it from here man." Trent said to Geoff.

"Alrighty Bridgey let me change you." Geoff said as he offered.

"Okay…just once and that's it." Bridgette said as he did it successfully…after that he wiped her and then he powdered her little butt and then puts a new diaper on her.

"Thanks Geoffy bear." Bridgette said to him as she kissed him.

"You're welcome Bridgette." Geoff said as he kissed her back.

"Okay everyone it's time for a nap." Lucas said as everyone got their blankets.

"Lie down…" Lucas said as everyone lay down to sleep for 2 hours.

During this time Geoff and Bridgette were cuddling next to each other while Heather and Justin were doing the same thing.

Mike quietly woke up and placed a glass of water near Scott's hand and placed his finger into the glass below and watched as Scott soiled his diaper while sound asleep.

Zoey did the same thing for Anne Maria and Cameron did the same thing to Lightning.

Gwen did the same thing to Courtney and Courtney did it back to her.

45 minutes later.

"Okay everyone time to wake up." Lucas said to everyone as they woke up.

"Alrighty as you all wake up who needs a diaper change?" Lucas asked.

"Lightning needs his SHA-Diaper changed dude." Lightning said.

"Me too...man." Scott said angrily.

"So do I…" Anne Maria said.

"So do us…" Courtney and Gwen said.

"Okay get down to the ground so I can change you guys." Lucas said as he changed Lightning's Ann Maria's Gwen's Courtney's and Scott's diapers.

"There you go fellas…Dammit I am never changing diapers again." Lucas said.

"Okay its story time…" Lucas said as everyone gathered.

"Alrighty here is a good story for you babies." Lucas said as he cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time there was a magical _place that never rained_...The end." Lucas said as the story ended.

"Okay…what the fuck was that?" Courtney asked.

"Was that from holes?" Heather and Justin asked.

"Shut up bitch and…Yes it was from holes." Lucas said answering JustHer's and Courtney's question.

"Okay Lucas now tells us a real story." Trent said to him.

"Okay Elvis in diapers chill out here is a real story…it's about a man from my home state of Arkansas…he was just like one of you…young…and curious about the world but one summer night he walked alone in the woods…and he never came back but somehow he showed up in Ontario living in the woods…alone with no one except the animals…he survived by eating the animals around him…" Lucas said as Bridgette gasped accidently wetting her diaper due to the frightfulness.

"Anyway he lost his right hand and had to get a hook for a hand…there are rumors that he still lives in the woods his name Hook dude…but like I was saying maybe he's alive or dead…IDK…anyway maybe he is even…right…" Lucas said as he put his right hand behind his back grabbed his hook…as everyone was frightened to death except for Duncan.

"Maybe even…right…HERE!" Lucas finished the story as he showed the hook with everyone screaming and ironically peeing in their diapers…well not Duncan and Gwen…but well Geoff, DJ, Harold, and Bridgette, and Heather…need their diapers to be changed.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!" Lucas laughed as everyone was scared to death.

"LUCAS! That was so not funny." Courtney yelled at him.

"Sorry but it had to be done." Lucas said.

"Nice one man I could not even do that one." Trent said to him.

"Thanks a lot Trent…anyway…the whole story was a damn lie." Lucas said as Trent grabbed his guitar.

"Hey guys do you think I can perform a song on my guitar?" Trent asked.

"Sure Trent I have not seen you perform in a while." Lucas said.

"This one is called The Crow and The Butterfly by Shinedown." Trent said as he got his guitar ready and started to play.

"I painted your room at  
Midnight, so I'd know  
Yesterday was over  
I put all your books on the top shelf,  
Even the one with the four leaf clover  
Man, I'm getting older  
I took all your pictures off the wall  
and wrapped them in a news paper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems like a century,  
and now I can barely breathe

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Your words still serenade me,  
Your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting melody.  
Oh, it's killing me

You know I can barely breathe

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away -

Like a crow chasing the Butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just a little too late." Trent sang as he stopped playing acoustic.

"That was awesome Trent." Justin and Heather and Lucas said at the same time.

"Thanks guys." Trent said back.

"That rocked WOOHOO!" Geoff said as he tipped his hat.

"Okay everyone it's time for bed…goodnight guys." Lucas said.

"Goodnight Lucas." Everyone responded back.

"Okay broskis that ends this episode of Don't be a baby and next time we get interviewed by Bob Costas…right here on Don't be a baby." Lucas said as the show ended.

**Read and Review everyone.**


	22. Episode 18 Part 1

Don't be a baby episode 18 part 1

"Good evening I am Lucas and this episode we are going to be interviewed by Bob Costas and tonight we will see the creator of Don't be a baby for the first time ever." Lucas said as he started to walk.

"Tonight we will find out about the characters opinions about the show…and more…here is Bob Costas." Lucas said as Bob Costas was sitting on the hot seat.

"Hello I am Bob Costas and tonight we interview everyone in this show tonight and we have Ann Maria." Bob Costas said as Ann Maria arrived wearing her traditional top and her heels and her diaper.

"Hello Ann Maria." Bob said to Ann Maria who shook hands.

"Hey Bobby thanks for having me here." Ann Maria said as she sat down.

"So um…this is only for about a few minutes so let's get this show on the road anyway I got a question…um…What is your experience on the show?" Bob asked.

"Well Bobby It has been really fun so far except for getting in fights with Ezekiel and Bridgette." Ann Maria said to Bob.

"Anyway thank you for having us here and Beth is next…" Bob Costas said as Beth arrives.

"Hello Mr. Costas and thanks for having me here." Beth said as she sat on the hot seat.

"So Beth I hear that you are having a good time on the show is that right?" Bob asked.

"Yes it is Mr. Costas and I'm having a load of fun on the show and Ezekiel and I are dating." Beth said to Bob.

"Really interesting and just some general questions here um…how would your parents react to this kind of thing you're doing…do you think its mental regression?" Bob asked.

"Well my Ma and Pa would be concerned and they should be and this is not some mental regression bullshit you know I felt safe in diapers but when this show is over I promise everyone that I will never ever wear diapers again...maybe." Beth said as she left.

"Okay that was truly interesting as Bridgette now takes the hot seat and here she is." Bob Costas says as Bridgette arrives and sits down sporting her top and her sandals and diaper.

"Thanks you Bridgette for joining us…" Bob Costas said.

"Thank you Mr. Costas…and you can ask me anything about this and more." Bridgette said as she was ready.

"Okay great so um first of all how do you feel about wearing diapers again?" Bob asked her.

"Well at first like everyone else I felt embarrassed but when I looked at me and my man Geoff I was like what the hell." Bridgette said as she answered his first question after that she drank her milk from her baby bottle.

"Thank you very much I got another question which is this…um will you wear diapers after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Well Mr. Costas sir um the answer to that is maybe I don't know…" Bridgette said as she sucked on her pacifier.

"Interesting now…Bridgette I have some footage from one of the episodes of the show and I see you on the ground holding your stomach and crying…what happened?" Bob asked.

"Well Mr. Costas sir we were playing Duck, Duck, Goose and Blaineley intentionally kicked me in the gut injuring me…" Bridgette said answering his question.

"Thanks now this is my last question um…aren't you worried about your family and friends laughing and making fun of you?" Bob asked Bridgette.

"No not really so other than that I'm not worried the least." Bridgette said as she put her stuff together and got up from the hot seat.

"Thank you Bridgette and we will see you soon." Bob said as Bridgette left.

"Up next we have Blaineley…thank you for being here in person and I got a few questions here um first of all what do you think of your experience on the show?" Bob asked her.

"Well Bob um what do I think well it has been great fun to me." Blaineley said as she began to suck her thumb.

"Well I can easily understand that but another question is that…did you kick Bridgette's gut accidently or was it on purpose?" Bob asked her.

"It was on purpose." Blaineley said to Bob.

"Wow…that was really uncalled for…however I got another question for you do you find yourself ever wearing diapers again after this show ends? Also do you think your sexy wearing diapers?" Bob asked.

"Well Bobby-boy…first of all maybe I don't know and secondly honestly yeah…" Blaineley said as she left the hot seat.

"Okay and next we have Cameron…the winner of total drama revenge of the island with us and thank you Cameron for arriving on to the hot seat." Bob said as Cameron sat down.

"You're welcome sir ask me anything you want." Cameron said as he arrives sporting his diaper and his jacket.

"So Cameron first of all um…why did you wear diapers when you were 11?" Bob asked.

"Well Mr. Costas the reason why I wore diapers because I had a diaper fetish at the age of 11." Cameron said to Bob.

"Well another question I have is what do you think of wearing them even now?" Bob asked.

"Because they are absorbent but they are safe and comfortable for me to wear…and I don't care at all what they say about it." Cameron said to him.

"I see that anyway my final question to you is this…do you find yourself wearing diapers again after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Jeez Mr. Costas um I can't really answer that right now…" Cameron said as he left.

"Thanks anyway our last person to interview before we go to commercial is Cody…" Bob said as Cody arrived wearing his trademark top and diaper and binky.

"Hello Cody good to see you." Bob said as Cody sat down on the hot seat.

"So Cody first of all what is your experience on the show like?" Bob asked.

"Well Mr. Costas the answer to that is it's been good at least Sierra is with me in this thing." Cody said as he drank from his baby bottle full of milk.

"I see anyway second question is do you think that Sierra is turned on by you wearing a diaper honestly?" Bob asked Cody.

"Absolutely." Cody said.

"Thanks anyway final question um when this show comes to a end would you be wearing diapers ever again?" Bob asked.

"The answer to that is…no." Cody said as he left.

"Alright and When we comeback I will interview Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Heather…we'll be right back." Bob said as they went into commercial.

**That ends Episode 18 part 1 read and review everyone.**


	23. Episode 18 part 2

Don't be a baby Episode 18 part 2,

"Welcome back to the don't be a baby interview special…I'm Bob Costas and today we are interviewing the cast and crew of the show and next is Courtney welcome to the show." Bob said as Courtney arrived and sat down on the hot seat wearing nothing but her top her heels and her diaper.

"Thank you very much anyway I see that you have a few questions for me?" Courtney asked.

"Yes I do anyway first of all what is your experience on this show?" Bob asked.

"Well Bob I can just tell you that even though I have took a laxative and pooped my diaper at one point and I attacked somebody on his birthday it has been an okay experience besides I am one of the sexiest girls on the show because of my Ass." Courtney said as she showed her diaper wearing butt to the camera.

"Okay next um…are you still scared of green jelly?" Bob asked.

"Yeah why?" Courtney asked.

"Curious…and finally will you ever wear diapers again after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Yes…only to satisfy Duncan." Courtney said as she left the hot seat.

"Okay next we have Duncan…welcome to the hot seat." Bob said as Duncan arrived wearing a tank top and his collar and piercings and his diaper.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, make this quick please." Duncan said.

"Okay so first of all what is your experience on this show?" Bob asked.

"Well this show at first was bullshit but after getting my Diaper changed and getting complimented by Courtney I started to like it." Duncan said as he drank his Soda.

"Good so my second and last question is this…will you ever wear diapers again after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Maybe I don't know." Duncan said as he left.

"Next we have D.J. thank you for being here." Bob said as DJ arrived sporting a t-shirt and a diaper with teddy bear tapings and his bottle of milk and sitting on the hot seat.

"Thank you sir and you can ask me any question you want." DJ said as he drank his bottle of Milk.

"So what is your experience on this show like?" Bob asked.

"I like the experience I like wearing diapers again I just feel so comfortable in them." DJ said.

"Last question um will you ever wear them after the show is over?" Bob asked.

"Yeah…yeah I am going to wear them after the show is over." DJ said as he grabbed his things and left.

"Okay next we have Eva…welcome to the hot seat." Bob said as Eva arrived wearing her diaper and her top with her boxing gloves.

"Thank you and make this quick." Eva said as she sat down.

"Okay what is your overall experience on the show?" Bob asked.

"Well it's been okay but if I get more camera time it would be better." Eva said as she left.

"I was not done yet…" Bob said.

"Who cares I'm already gone." Eva said.

"Okay next we have Ezekiel who is one of the dark horses of the show." Bob said as Ezekiel arrived wearing his trademark Jacket and hat with a diaper and some bling and sunglasses.

"Yo Yo Yo…what's going on cuz?" Ezekiel rapped his question.

"Nothing but seriously Ezekiel…what is your experience on the show like?" Bob asked.

"Okay Bob you caught me at first I was not liked and then I was one of the show's popular characters like overnight man eh?" Ezekiel said as he took off the sunglasses and the bling.

"I see but seriously…the main thing I'm wondering is are you ever going to wear diapers again after this show is done?" Bob asked.

"Hell yeah! I love wearing them so…yeah eh?" Ezekiel said as he left the seat.

"Okay next we have the Party Boy Geoff who is another one of the most popular characters on the show also." Bob Costas said as Geoff arrived sporting his trademark pink open shirt and a white diaper with his stuffed lion.

"WOO HOO! Let's do this interview." Geoff said as he was happy as he can be.

"Okay Geoff let's go…anyway my first question is…what do you think of the show?" Bob asked.

"Well sir…at first I thought that I looked ridiculous and then I realized that I look pretty damn good." Geoff said.

"Okay so my next question is what is your favorite moment in the show?" Bob asked.

"Well my favorite show was making out with Bridgette while we were at the zoo." Geoff said as he drank his soda.

"Last question will you ever wear diapers again?" Bob asked.

"Geez Mr. Costas probably to get Bridgey Bear in bed with me but all the time no." Geoff said as he left.

"Last but not least for now we have Heather…welcome to the show." Bob Costas said as Heather sat down wearing her top and her heels and her diaper.

"Thank you Mr. Costas so you have a few questions for me?" Heather asked.

"Yes I do my first question is this…what do you think of your experience on the show?" Bob asked.

"Well first of all I enjoyed it because I am one of the sexiest girls in the show…oh man." Heather said as she was a little bit mad.

"What?" Bob asked.

"I peed in my diaper…someone needs to change me…that is why I have one of my butlers with me…Alfonso!" Heather said as a English man about 55 years old had a white diaper and a green one on his left hand and baby powder on his right hand.

"The green one or the white one tonight Miss Heather?" Alfonso asked.

"The green one tonight please…I feel Rich tonight." Heather said as she pushed the camera man out of the way.

"So meanwhile Heather is getting his diaper changed let's talk about whom I'm going to interview after commercial break." Bob said.

"I'm going to interview Justin, Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, Dawn, and Dakota when we go back from commercial break.

"Okay My diaper has been changed go on with the questions." Heather said.

"My last question is…will you ever wear diapers after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Yes…" Heather said as she left.

"Okay we will right back after this commercial." Bob said as they went to commercial.

**Read and Review everyone and if you think this stuff is bizarre I apologize.**


	24. Episode 18 part 3

Don't be a baby Episode 18 part 3,

"We are back and I am Bob Costas and welcome back to the Don't be a baby interview special and now we have the male model Justin who is here right with us now and welcome Justin and thanks for being here." Bob said as Justin arrived with his mirror and his green shirt and his white diaper.

"Thank you Mr. Costas and I have a question for you…do you think that I look good in my diaper?" Justin said as he looked at his face in the mirror.

"Sir I am not going to answer that because I have a wife at home." Bob said as he grabbed his glasses.

"Now Justin I have a few questions for you…my first question is at first what did you think of this show?" Bob asked.

"Well sir I thought that this show is ridiculous because I mean who in the hell would wanna wear diapers? And then when I saw my girlfriend Heather wearing them I was like what the hell." Justin said as he posed in front of his mirror again.

"So my second question is what do you like about wearing them at all?" Bob asked.

"Well I like that they make me look my butt and my bulge good but they diaper makes my ass look big." Justin said as he drank his bottle.

"Well my third and last question is…will you ever wear diapers again?" Bob asked.

"Well my answer for that is…Oh…Dammit!" Justin said as he was upset.

"What's the matter?" Bob asked.

"I peed my diaper I need to change it…David…" Justin said as he called his assistant David to change it for him.

"Sir?" David asked him.

"Could you change my diaper please?" Justin asked.

"Yes sir…" David said as he threw the old one away and powdered Justin and wiped him and gave him a fresh clean one.

"All done sir…" David said as he left.

"Back to the question will you ever wear a diaper after this show is done?" Bob asked.

"Because it enhances my good looks by a dozen…the answer is yes." Justin said as he left with his mirror.

"Okay next we have the crazy girl known as Izzy…welcome to the show." Bob said.

"Thank you very much." Gwen said as she sported her trademark clothes that has her white diaper under the skirt.

"So I have a few questions and my first…what is your experience on the show like?" Bob asked.

"Well um my experience on the show is fun because I am like a diaper wearing psychopathic monkey." Izzy said as she did a back flip.

"Now my second question is what is the funnest thing you did on the show so far?" Bob asked.

"It was when we went to the zoo and I hung out with the monkeys." Izzy said.

"My last question is will you wear diapers after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Are you kidding me of course I will." Izzy said as she left.

"The next person is the Goth girl Gwen welcome to the show." Bob said as Gwen arrived wearing her trademark clothes like Izzy did…including her white diaper.

"Thanks man anyway I see that you have a few questions for me." Gwen said.

"Yes I do now my first question is that what is your experience on the show?" Bob asked.

"It was pretty fun." Gwen said answering his question.

"My second question is what do you like about wearing diapers…?" Bob asked.

"Are you crazy like everyone's answer is this…" because they are freaking absorbent and they make me look like one sexy Goth chick." Gwen said.

"My last question is will you wear a diaper after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"No…probably not." Gwen said as she left.

"My next guess is Gwen's boyfriend Trent." Bob said as Trent arrived supporting his trademark drama brothers shirt and his diaper and his guitar.

"Thanks for having me on the show man." Trent said.

"You're welcome and my first question is has this show affected your music career at all with the drama brothers?" Bob asked.

"No way man me and my Drama brothers are going strong no matter what." Trent said.

"My second question is what do you think of wearing your diaper?" Bob asked.

"Well I think that it makes me look pretty good." Trent said as he felt his butt and front side of his diaper.

"Okay final question is will you ever wear diapers after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Trent said.

"How come?" Bob asked.

"Because you know that musicians can't go to the bathroom during the shows so yeah." Trent said as he left.

"Okay next is the know it all…Noah." Bob said as Noah arrived.

"Hey Mister Costas." Noah said as he sat down.

"So my first question is what do you think of your experience during the show?" Bob asked.

"Well it has been really good well I have a female jockette falling for me and that is Eva who I love a lot." Noah said as he got a hard on when he mentioned Eva.

"My second question is what do you think of you wearing your diaper on the show?" Bob asked.

"Well my diaper is absorbent and it makes me look like a baby back in the day." Noah said as he sucked his thumb.

"My last question is will you ever wear diapers again?" Bob asked.

"Yes because of the fact that if you are trying to complete a test at school and if you have to go real bad and the teacher won't let you go." Noah said as he left the seat.

"Okay next we have Tyler." Bob said as Tyler arrived.

"Hey Bobby I am so ready for the interview." Tyler said as he sported his trademark Jacket and his white diaper.

"Okay I have a few questions for you so my first question is what your experience on the show is?" Bob asked.

"My experience on the show is really fun." Tyler said.

"My second question is do you like wearing diapers?" Bob asked.

"Yes I do." Tyler said.

"My final question is this will you wear diapers after this show is done?" Bob asked.

"Hell yeah dude well gotta go see ya." Tyler said as he left.

"Well my next guest is Lindsay." Bob said as Lindsay arrived wearing her regular clothes including a pink diaper.

"Hi Bill it's good to be here." Lindsay said getting his name wrong.

"Bob…Lindsay it's Bob." He said to her.

"Oh, okay…" Lindsay said as she sucked on her pacifier.

"So my first question is what your experience on the show is?" Bob asked.

"Well my experience is really good." Lindsay said.

"My second question is what do you think of your diaper?" Bob asked.

"It's really cute and precious and it makes me look like a baby." Lindsay said as she took her skirt off revealing her pink diaper on even more and began sucking on her thumb.

"My last question is will you ever wear diapers after the show is over?" Bob asked her.

"Yes…yes I will." Lindsay said as she left.

"My next guess is Dawn." Bob said as Dawn arrived wearing her normal clothes except for her diaper because her purple tights were not here.

"Thank you my friend and your aura is very good right now." Dawn said.

"Thank you and my first question is what do you think of the show?" Bob asked.

"The show is a wonderful experience." Dawn said.

"My second question is what do you think of wearing a diaper?" Bob asked.

"Well my diaper is good for the environment so other than that they make me look cute for Scott." Dawn said.

"My last question is will you ever wear diapers again after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Well my Aura says that I will wear diapers again just not when." Dawn said as she left.

"My next guest is Owen and he is here so welcome Owen." Bob said as Owen arrived wearing his trademark top his white diaper and his baby bottle and his teddy bear.

"So Owen I notice that you have a few questions for me?" Owen asked.

"Yes I do so first of all what your experience on the show like?" Bob asked.

"It's been great it has been the life." Owen said as he drank his baby bottle.

"So my next question is what do you think of wearing a diaper?" Bob asked.

"Well sir it's awesome because it's absorbent and it makes me feels horny even for Izzy." Owen said to him.

"Oh, man!" Owen said as he was angry.

"What's that smell?" Bob asked.

"I made a stinky in my diaper." Owen said as Izzy changed it by getting rid of it and wiping him all over the place and powdering him and placing a fresh clean diaper.

"My final question is will you ever wear diapers after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"Yes I definitely will." Owen said as he left with his stuff.

"My last guest for now is the Fame-Monger Dakota Milton thanks for being here." Bob said as Dakota arrived wearing her trademark clothes.

"You are welcome sir…" Dakota said as she took her pink tights off revealing her diaper.

"So I see that you have a couple questions for me?" Dakota asked.

"Yes I do so what do you think of the show?" Bob asked.

"It's excellent because the camera loves my sexy diaper ass." Dakota said as she posed for the paparazzi cameras.

"My second question is what do you think of your diaper?" Bob asked.

"It's very cute and pretty can we get this done quickly I gotta get my nails done soon." Dakota said.

"Okay my last question is will you wear diapers after this show is over?" Bob asked.

"No." Dakota said as she left.

"Okay when we come back I will interview Harold, Sam, Leshawna, Mike, Zoey Scott, and Lightning and then the host of the show and then the creator and we will be right back after this.

**Read and Review everyone.**


End file.
